<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoping for rain by MiaaMaay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644392">Hoping for rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaaMaay/pseuds/MiaaMaay'>MiaaMaay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, For some reason there's a lot of food mentioned, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Drama, Mpreg, Off-Screen OkiKagu, Off-screen Relationship(s), Romance, Scent Kink, Schmoop, Serious Undertone, all the feels, canon-typical ridiculousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaaMaay/pseuds/MiaaMaay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki wakes up with a jolt, his shonen protagonist senses tingling like crazy. He blinks lazily, trying to think of the last time this had happened. It’s been a while and experience shows that today, more than any other day, will just not be his. He’s not in the mood for a five second fight that lasts multiple episodes, nor ending up as a cat, baby, or changing his gender through cold or hot water. So he does what any sane person in his position would do. He lays back down, squeezing his eyes shut, content on skipping this day entirely.</p><p>It's just wishful thinking that he's got a say in this, however.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one idea that's been stuck in my head for months now, so I finally took my time to write it down!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a mild evening, the upcoming summer just a teasing, warm breeze this late in April.  Enough to have left his haori back at the barracks when he doffed his uniform and shrugged into his dark yukata earlier. He’s feeling content, more relaxed than he has in weeks, shoulders sagging as he takes a long, slow drag on his cigarette. They’ve just finished a month long operation with a job well done. The paperwork is submitted, reports written. Nothing else is on their agenda for the time being, other than their usual patrols scheduled for the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata watches idly as the old man and secretly his favourite street vendor prepares another set of noodles for his soups while the Vice Commander’s leaning on the small countertop with his elbow propped up to hold his cancer stick. His stomach is pleasantly stuffed with a healthy bowl of ramen, takoyaki and his first cup of sake for this night. He can still taste the soup's broth with the luscious hint of mayonnaise on his tongue. There’s a comfortable silence, no chit-chat needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s … nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sips at his sake, enjoying the peaceful moment. It won’t be long before another customer will turn up eventually, and as if summoned, there’re slow footsteps approaching the small stand at the outskirts of Kabukicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, gramps. The usual, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Sakata-san. Please, take a seat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eyes he watches Gintoki duck in and sit down with a sigh, leaving one seat empty between them. The Vice Commander has stopped wondering how they just so happen to run into each other all the damn time. It’s not the first time they’ve met at this particular street vendor, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He absentmindedly listens to their idle conversation while Gintoki’s food is being prepared, just mundane small talk that fills the silence comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t seen you in a while, Hijikata-kun.”, the white perm head says conversationally, eventually turning just enough to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata shrugs and hums, still watching the old Beta. Taking another slow drag, he keeps the smoke captured for a second or two before releasing it between parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you keep tabs on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks for a refill for the small tokkuri bottle and lifts the shallow sakazuki cup to his lips, enjoying the slight burn down his throat as the sake warms his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, don’t get too full of yourself. It’s just that there’s been a general lack of Shinsengumi officers around lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hijikata starts, closing his eyes to let the events flash before his inner eye once more, feeling pride swell inside his chest at their successful operation, “we were busy disbanding a rather large Jouishishi fraction that was about to launch another terrorist attack onto the Shogun’s-”, but of course, it’s not like the stupid perm head would be listening, really. What was he thinking! “Oi! What do you think you’re doing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Yorozuya has sneaked closer, now seated right next to him while sipping on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sake! A well-placed elbow to the other male’s side has Gintoki bend over with a pained groan, enough to get Hijikata his sake cup back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, you asshole! And here I thought we were celebrating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I am, but that doesn’t include you! Get your own.”, Hijikata huffs, sliding everything to the other side and out of reach of the Yorozuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…”, Gintoki pouts, still rubbing his sides with a soft hiss and slightly pained expression. “Gramps, I’ll have what he’s having.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that’s sorted out and he also gets his meal served, some of the peace from earlier returns while the idiot’s mouth is stuffed. Hijikata casts a curious glance around, noting that it’s utterly unnecessary for Gintoki to sit so close as there are plenty of other empty seats. He’s made well aware where their shoulders and knees are touching with the slightest movement of either of them, warmth emanating from the other man, and he’s given the choice to voice his complaints or drown them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hijikata reaches for the sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the night progresses, both men get gradually more drunk. It’s not long before they lean heavily against each other, more to keep themselves upright than anything else – or so drunken Hijikata tells himself. They talk about nonsense, exchanging quips and empty threats their intoxicated bodies can’t hold up to. At one point the shop owner has disappeared into the back, probably having given up on getting any new customers with them still present, giving them a sense of privacy Hijikata is unsure he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki’s mumbling something right next to his ear but it’s still difficult to decipher, so he turns his head, the tips of their noses brushing against each other because they’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Drooped, red eyes peer at him lazily, waiting for an answer Hijikata supposes but he’s got no clue what the question is. It’s in moments like these, close to no space between them, their sides pressed to each other, that the Vice Commander notices it. It’s faint, almost hidden, but when he closes his eyes and concentrates, he can just find the red thread hidden beneath layers of the usual odor that sticks to one during the day, between the spatter of sake that has soaked into his clothes mixed with a sweet note. The scent of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wondered before why the Yorozuya, one of the most boisterous people he knows, doesn’t radiate Alpha pheromones left and right. It would fit his obnoxious image, but instead you have to actively look for it. Does he take suppressants? Hijikata doubts it, there would be no reason and the bitter stench of chemicals is missing entirely, the one that’s been clinging to his own skin for years now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he imagines how Gintoki’s scent would taste like – there’s the usual sticky-sweet tang he would expect to find on the sugar addict, mixed with something deeper, heavier. It’s almost soothing, getting stronger by each second ticking by. He unconsciously squeezes the thigh he’s holding himself upright with, well noted that it’s not his own, which only causes to stoke the scent, pulling Hijikata closer to its honey trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hijikata…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The low, rumbling voice slowly pulls him back to reality. Blinking, he lifts his head enough to notice the now piercing red eyes underneath silver bangs on him, sending an unexpected shiver down his body. Sucking in a sharp breath, Hijikata suddenly realizes that he’s practically been </span>
  <em>
    <span>scenting</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Yorozuya. The silver haired samurai doesn’t move as Hijikata shies away, straightening in his seat with burning cheeks and averted eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He blames the alcohol, his horoscope, the universe! He can still feel the Alphas gaze, burning into the side of his head, but he won’t take another look, won’t give in to whatever is happening right now. He can’t. Can’t reveal himself, especially not in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock of almost having slipped up has somewhat cleared his head, however not entirely, but it’s enough to pull himself together and pay for the meal and sake. It’s late anyway, it’s not like he’s running away or anything. It’s just that he’s got a job, other than a certain someone. His shoulders feel stiff when he stands up and bids his goodbye to the shop owner who only now shows his face again, emerging from the back to wish him a safe trip with a knowing look between his two only customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata turns, eager to leave the events of the night behind. He could swear he feels the softest touch on his wrist for the briefest moment, but when he turns, there’s only Gintoki’s back facing him and the gentle smile of the elderly owner. Must’ve been his imagination, Hijikata thinks as he makes his way back to the barracks, swaying slightly and the tips of his ears burning in contrast to the chilly air of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Picking up the trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll remind you all that this is still Gintama and of course there's some ridiculous plot line ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Months have passed since Gintoki’s ended up receiving an exposing monologue of some big, bad evil or fought some ugly ass Amanto monster threatening to destroy all of Edo. And to be frank, it’s making him kind of wary. On the other hand, maybe it’s just that time of the year. The summer heat at the end of May is unforgiving and even intergalactic beings suffer from it throughout day and night, as he’s learned over the years. Everyone seems on reserve, keeping physical activities to their minimum and making strawberry sundae for dinner to cool off their overheated bodies. Well, at least it’s like this for Gintoki.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop panting, already! We’ve only been out for a minute or so!” Kagura scolds, seemingly not as affected by the heat as her fellow companions, shielded underneath her umbrella from the blazing sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… I still don’t think how the prospects of a few yen are worth any of this… Gin-chan just wants to sleep and hibernate for the rest of the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hibernation is during winter, though, Gin-san”, Shinpachi notes, ever the smartass, his breath strained all the same. Where does he even get the energy from to correct him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their destination shouldn’t be far however, somewhere in the lively streets of Kabukicho. Some new gang or so, doing something something with a cursed item or whatever. He hadn’t listened, had just nodded and dreamed of strawberry milk on ice. Neither had been an option though as his fridge is void of anything unfortunately, as per usual. It’s the only reason he’s even been able to drag himself over the threshold and outside. Well, and perhaps a few kicks from the brats here and there. Damn kids these days have no respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drags his feet over the cobbled street, his soles seemingly melting and sticking to the hot stone with the sun at its highest peak. His vision is blurred, and he isn’t sure if it is from the heat or something else. Already his clothes begin to cling uncomfortably to his body, and he yearns for the air conditioner inside his apartment. This is torture. Poor Gin-chan isn’t built for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve scuffed on and on if Shinpachi’s sweat-drenched back wasn’t there to stop him mid-step, pulling him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, are we there yet?”, he asks with a long sigh, already exhausted. It takes him a few seconds and a thorough rub to his tired eyes to see what the problem is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it’s the Shinsengumi, and not just any of them. It’s the Demon Vice Commander with the 1st Division Commander in tow who seems to have an intense stare contest with Kagura, sparks flying in an epic battle of will. Or perhaps he’s just hallucinating. Gintoki almost pities those taxi robbers, stuck in their black and pompous uniforms, even with their jackets draped over one shoulder and shirtsleeves rolled up. He wonders how much precious taxpayer’s money goes into each set and how many they have in spare. He’s made aware that his train of thought may have not been in his head as he’d thought by the way Hijikata barks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say, stupid perm head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gintoki doesn’t have much energy left for their usual brawl, so he just blinks and sticks his pinky in his ear, well aware that it would aggravate that sweaty asshole even more. He’s just so good at riling him up that he gives himself a mental pat on the shoulder. Oops, it appears that his mouth has moved without his consent once again, seeing as the tip of the man’s sharp katana is now pointed directly at him. Hijikata’s trademark V-shaped bangs stick to his forehead, damp with sweat and his face is slightly flushed, and his breath elevated, the tell-tale cigarette dangling from his lips. It reminds him somewhat of a certain night, but that’s dangerous terrain to think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a guinea pig in latex. His fault for wearing that stupid mobile sauna for a uniform.”, the white haired samurai nods, giving up on keeping his mouth shut. Not that he’s tried in the first place, really. He notices one particular vein almost bursting on the other man’s temple, readying himself to unsheathe his bokken if in need to shield himself from the Demon Vice Command’s wrath.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why, you-...!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah – now-now, Hijikata-san!” Shinpachi jumps in between them, obviously having a deathwish as he waves his hands in an arbitrating way. “It’s just the heat getting to Gin-san’s head, nh? You know how he is during summer, right? Haha haa… we’re just on our way to do a job! Right, Gin-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also have some business to attend to”, Sougo chimes in, now sporting a black eye and a bloody nose while Kagura has acquired a new bruise to her left cheek and a swollen lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But before that, there’s actually something I wanted to give you, Danna. Just our luck to meet you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone asks in unison, even Hijikata, who looks just as surprised. There’s a mischievous glint in the teen’s eyes only a fellow sadist may perceive, making a chibi version of the former Joui warrior wave a red flag in the back of his mind. But just like any other situation of this nature, chibi Gin-chan will perish just like all the others before him, tiny corpses scattered all over this mental battlefield, ignored, forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, if it’s a check for all the times I’ve saved you, you could’ve just dropped it in the mail, Souichiro-kun. No need for you to hand it over in person, unless there is a party waiting for us afterwards for a job well done.”, he says nonchalantly, making grabby hands nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appears that his comment may have played into the sadist’s hands, as Hijikata is momentarily distracted enough for Sougo to slip his clever fingers under the black haired man’s collar just enough to slip the white, puffy cravat off his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danna, would you catch this for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Sougo!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki blinks, trying to decipher what the kid has planned as the thin piece of cloth is being carried over to him softly by an upcoming breeze only the most convenient of plot conveniences could conjure. It flies just out of reach of its owner's grasp and right over the Shinpachi’s shoulder. By now Gintoki has decided that he’ll face whatever might come and all its consequences face first – well, literally. The cravat feels almost like a caress as it covers most of his face, fluttering softly around the sides of his head. He closes his eyes instinctively and frankly that makes matters worse. He swears he hears something fizzle briefly before a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>pang</span>
  </em>
  <span> announces that a fuse has successfully been blown inside his brain right after he’s taken the first, deep breath through the flimsy cotton, picking up that </span>
  <em>
    <span>scent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s like the cravat has been dunked into it, has completely soaked up every drop of its source. A highly dangerous concentrate of pheromones which roots him to his spot, body going rigid and instincts flaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that scent. The scent of an Omega close to their heat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fascination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm being a tease and I'm proud of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gintoki doesn’t know how much time has passed, but when his senses finally trickle back one by one, he finds himself in the genkan of his apartment. He’s standing upright he figures, his legs tingling as if he’s just taken a massive dump and has spent hours on the toilet. There’s a stinging pain, dull at first, but piercing after a few seconds, coming from his nose and right side of his face. However, a tender touch with his left hand confirms that his nose is not, in fact, broken. He sighs in relief. It would hurt his main character image if he’d have to run around with an ugly bandage right in the middle of his impeccable face.</p><p>Continuing his orientation course, he notices Kagura and Shinpachi further down the hallway, arguing about something while frantically waving their little hands in the samurai’s general direction. Well, he guesses today’s job is on hold for now. He tunes them out, not bothering to listen into their blabbering since they don’t look like they’ve got any clue as to what the hell just happened either.</p><p>Him toeing off his boots doesn’t go unnoticed, though. Ocean blues and oak browns bore into him in an instant, both of the kids looking like he’s grown another head. He checks, just in case. Only when he shuffles past them with the soft, comforting padding of his couch in mind does he notice that his right hand is still holding something. It looks like a large tissue but upon closer inspection he recognizes the cloth as one of the bakufu dog’s cravats. Only half of it as the top half is missing, having evidently been ripped off. Loose, tattered pieces hang over his hand, waving in the breeze of his movement. He almost feels bad for it, having done nothing to deserve such fate. But it should have known that nothing good comes from sticking to the stupid Mayora.</p><p>He lets himself fall backwards onto his beloved napping place with a soft <em> oof </em> and sighs in contentment as the cold air of the room soothes some of his boo-boos. His wall clock tells him that it’s been four hours since they’d left for the job. <em> Four hours. </em> Just for how long had he been standing there?! <br/><br/>He’s now remembering their unfortunate run-in with a certain mayonnaise addict and the devil’s advocate, some of the puzzle parts coming together; a puzzle he’s eager to start today but continue tomorrow, or maybe another day altogether. There’s the midday heat, Hijikata’s flushed face, the mischievous glint in Okita’s eyes. He gets a glimpse of the puzzle’s edges, connects part of the frame, and he supposes that’s enough mental yoga for a week. There’s just one last piece he may want to have a look at again, lifting his right hand to give the delicate part of Shinsengumi uniform another scrutinizing look. His Alpha instincts are still buzzing underneath his skin, stirred up from the alluring scent. He usually has a good grip on them, but right now they’re clawing at his insides, begging him to go get to the source, to the Omega in heat. Instead, he pushes it down forcefully. It’s one thing war has taught him how to do. He supposes that's also the reason for his mental blackout, the clash of wills between his rational conscience and irrational instincts, elicited by the unexpected heat scent of the Omega.</p><p>Before he can put any effort into why it’s Hijikata’s scent of all things that makes his instincts go haywire – well, he’s got a good idea as to why but doesn’t want to acknowledge it even in his own head – Kagura's face slides into his vision uninvited, giving him a curious look. Gintoki’s glad that the Yato’s sense of smell isn’t as sensitive, not as attuned to the pheromones like humans’ are, since he’s all but stinking up the place right now. There’d be a string of very awkward, very uncomfortable questions otherwise that he wouldn’t know how to answer without giving the conversation an R-rating.</p><p>“Are you feeling better, Gin-chan? Have you finally gone stupid for good? Was the heat too much for your small brain?” </p><p>“It’s just a thing called a heat-stroke, Kagura-chan.” Right. A <em> heat </em>-stroke. “I’ve told you before, Gin-chan isn’t made for weather like this...”, he points out with a heavy, sorrowful sigh, stowing the item of interest into a fold inside his yukata for the time being. </p><p>Ignoring his excuses, she pokes his cheek with a finger repeatedly. “You should eat. Shinpachi just left but he’s made dinner for us, aru.”</p><p>As if on cue, there’s a loud, miserable growl coming from his lower region. But wait – how is that possible? There hadn’t been one grain of rice left inside the Yorozuya’s home just this morning! He knows because he’s checked, not even behind the fridge nor beneath the kitchen counter! And he remembers that Patsuan is just as broke as he is! But she’s not lying. There's a smudge of what he believes is soy sauce sticking to the corner of her mouth and the unmistakable, delicious smell of homemade food wafting from the general direction of the kitchen.</p><p>He’s up in a blink of an eye, his mouth already watering. He didn’t have any breakfast, okay! Give him a break. His hope for any is however crushed as soon as he lays eyes on all the empty plates and bowls, mere crumbs the only thing that is left.</p><p>“Kagura-chaaan! Don’t tell me you’ve eaten all of it!”</p><p>“Stu-pid. Shinpachi’s told me to save something for you, y’know!”</p><p>She walks over to the microwave and takes out another bowl. Which is empty as well. There’s an awkward silence before she simply puts it back and walks over to the cupboard. There’s another bowl placed on top which she has to use a chair for to be able to reach it. No surprise there when they discover that it is empty as well, just a drop of soy sauce covering its hollow insides. Gintoki feels his heart (and stomach) die a little. This goes on for a while; bowl after bowl taken out of various places but none of them contain any of the promised food. Kagura sighs in defeat.</p><p>“Shinpachi should’ve really thought of better hiding spots.”, she says with a frown, her tone scolding, and blinks at him all innocently. As if it isn’t the fault of the black hole that was her stomach!</p><p>“That is obviously not the problem! What is Gin-chan supposed to do now, huh?! He’s gonna die! He’s about to starve to death in his own home!”</p><p>Sobbing dramatically, he slides down the front of the kitchen counter and onto the cold floor, head falling into his hands as his shoulders tremble.</p><p>“There should still be some money left, though. You remember that the client from this morning has paid in advance, right?”, she comments in a monotone voice while pulling out a string of Sukonbu from her pocket, unaffected by the man’s theatralic display as she wanders off to the couch in the other room to watch some TV.</p><p>A client has paid in <em> advance </em>?! In all his time of owning the title of the Yorozuya he could count on one hand how many times that had happened! And truth be told, inside the neat, white envelope inside the drawer of his office table there’s a pretty set of beautiful bills! Ecstatic, he doesn’t waste any time rushing towards the entrance and out the building, throwing a hurried “I’ll be back by midnight!” and “Don’t stay up too late!” over his shoulder to check off his guardian duties for today.</p><p>Apparently, the day is still in his favor!</p><p>---</p><p>A pleasant buzz is flowing through his veins, his belly swollen with all the bestest sweets and sake he could lay his hands on. And whatever amount he’s lost at the pachinko parlor he’s gained in experience and a decent reward in the form of two coupons for the most delicious ramen in all of Kabukicho! One day his fated main character's luck will get him the jackpot, he’s sure of it.</p><p>It’s way past midnight when he takes the stairs back up to his apartment. The detour to the Shinsengumi barracks without knowing what he’d hoped to see may have added to that. In the end, he simply had a little chat with Jimmy and Baldy that were on watch duty that night who became uneasy and evasive whenever the name of the Demon Vice Commander was mentioned.</p><p>He hums some jingle from a commercial that’s been stuck in his head for days now while he sneaks into his own home, hopeful not to wake Kagura at this hour where she’s snoring softly behind the closed closet doors. He takes a swift shower to cleanse him of all the sweat and odd odors he’s picked up during the day. It may all be for nothing since he’ll probably sweat through his pajamas during the night anyways, but the brief relief and moment of contentment is worth the effort. It’s only when he picks up his dirty clothes that he notices the white piece of Hijikata’s uniform again. He pulls it out before he dumps his dirty clothes in the laundry bag and makes his way to his room, closing the sliding doors behind him with a soft <em> thud </em>. Lying down on top the thin sheets of his futon, he takes another good look at the cravat in his hand highlighted by the dim moonlight that shines through his window.</p><p>He knows that the Shinsengumi Vice Commander is an Omega. In fact, he’s known for a long time now, probably unbeknownst to the man in question. There’s only so much suppressants can do against Gintoki’s sensitive nose and with all the up-close and personal moments they’ve had, be it by chance or of their own accord, especially that one time not so long ago, it’s only natural that he’s noticed. Did he care though? No. Maybe he had been a bit surprised when he had found out, being that the social stigma says that an Omega like Hijikata has no right owning a high rank such as the Shinsengumi Vice Commander. Gintoki has never particularly cared for the additional layer of complexity this alternative universe has brought, however. He still doesn’t. He himself, being an Alpha and all, falls way out any available graphs depicting an Alpha’s ‘supposed behavior’. And he’s cool with that. It may sting a teeny-tiny bit when his scent is described as dull or unappealing, or when people have to ask if he’s an Alpha or a Beta. But most people just don’t have any idea what they’re missing out on! Gin-chan has his own, unique qualities <em> they </em> are just too dull to see!</p><p>Great. Now he’s pouting at the soft cotton still hovering over his face. Even now it’s emanating that enticing scent, although mixed with his own by now since he’d been carrying it with him the whole night. He’d be lying if that doesn’t smell like the most perfect combination his nostrils have ever gotten in contact with. He imagines dark chocolate with whipped cream, a strawberry on top placed on the softest chocolate sponge cake a confectionist could whip up. Even the bitter tang of smoke only adds as a compliment instead of ruining a perfect dessert. He briefly wonders what Hijikata was doing outside with an upcoming heat. The white perm head knows that the other man could fend off any unpleasant encounters, and he also had the 1st Division Commander accompany him, but it’s kind of reckless if he doesn’t want anyone to know about his secondary gender, if you ask Gin-chan.</p><p>A violent yawn interrupts his idle musings, telling him that he probably should sleep now before the unforgiving heat returns the next day, blazing hot. Closing his tired eyes, he puts the torn cloth where it belongs – covering his face – and finally lets his hand fall to the side as he takes a deep breath through the thin fabric, ignoring the hot, tingling sensation that shoots down straight to his groin. He will deal with that in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Summer Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heat engulfs him – he’s burning, on fire! Clawing at his burning flesh and naked chest, he tries and tries to rid himself of the scorching heat within him, but it just won’t lessen. Hijikata feels tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, mixing with the sweat on his skin as he squirms and whines pitifully where he’s lying. He doesn’t know where he is right now, doesn’t know the day nor the time, his hazy mind unable to form a proper thought. There’s an uncomfortable wetness between his legs, close to a puddle underneath his butt, soaked into the covers he’s splayed upon. His eyes are squeezed shut, teeth clenched as another wave hits him, wishing it would just knock him out again. He faintly hears the ripping of the sheets. Hijikata tries to find anything to anchor him but he can’t ignore the undulated </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> for anything to fill the empty ache of his traitorous body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, in between his restless tossing and turning, there’s a cold hand on his forehead, like a much-needed balm cooling his heated skin. He cannot stop the moan and the low whine from escaping and he wishes someone would just bury him then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...now, Hijikata-san. You should drink someth-...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Sougo, but it sounds like he’s miles and miles away. Hijikata tries to concentrate on that voice guiding him through his clouded mind, grasping for the tow that leads him through the fog. Blinking a few times, eyes bleary and lids heavy, he’s able to recognize the familiar shape of his room. He’s laying on his back, facing up. The hand resting on his forehead is replaced with something much colder, helping him focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...been five days already, Hijikata-san. Don’t you think it’s time to calm down already?”, the 1st Division Commander laments with a sigh. A strong, minty-smelling balm underneath his nose prevents the young Alpha from reacting to the intoxicating heat scent of the Omega before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You th’nk that’s so eas-y…?”, the black-haired man rasps, voice cracking around every other word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, his voice sounds like he’s swallowed a bucket of gravel. He touches his throat and swallows, hoping to get rid of it somewhat. Curiously, his fingers wander upwards to the wet cloth cooling his heat-riddled head. It’s only then that he notices his current state of undress. In like, he’s completely butt naked. He sits up with a jolt, cloth flying, only to sigh in relief that at least his private parts are somehow still covered by his sheets. But that relief turns into utter mortification when he turns his head and spots all those… </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>scattered around his room. Long and thick, some having strange neon colors, others decorated with what looks like knobs; a particular one is still buzzing quietly on the wooden floor as if the batteries are about to die any moment now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This isn’t happening, he prays. Please, let this be a nightmare. Seppuku is the only choice to save some of his pride and dignity. He’s ready, this is the moment. Goodbye, cruel world. But in the spot that is usually reserved for his katana right beside his futon, his hand only finds </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> vibrator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please refrain from going at it while I’m still in the room, Hijikata-san. Just drink some water and I’ll be gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t-!!!!”, he bellows, face beet-red, embarrassed and humiliated beyond belief. With a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> the filthy tool explodes into bits and pieces where it hits the wall to his right. “Where did these even come from?!” His heart is pounding, and he knows this is a feast for the little sadist beside him. He’ll never, ever, for the rest of his life, be able to live this down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since I couldn’t find any of your own toys between your anime figure collection you’ve got hidden in your closet, I told everyone to find something for you instead.”, he explains with a bored expression, leaning back on his hands to make himself more comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hijikata’s going to get blackmailed to his grave. There’s years of it when his gaze darts through his room alone. This is defeat. With his shoulders sagging, he leans forward, massaging his temples with his thumbs. He’s feeling lightheaded, blood rushing through his ears but there’s nothing, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he can do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumps when something cold is pressed against his side and he hisses at the unexpected sensation only to find Sougo offering him a large jug filled almost to the brim with ice cold water, judging from the condensation on its side. Suddenly, his throat is a desert, scraping like sandpaper as he swallows dryly, and he accepts the jug without complaint, downing almost a third in one go straight out of the jug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his mission accomplished, Sougo stands, waving over his shoulder as he makes his way to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still haven’t found out why there’s a shortage of suppressants in the area, but it appears to be connected to a new gang that has come to Edo only recently.”, Hijikata listens to him explain while he’s still busy trying to squelch the heat with the iced water he’s been blessed with. “Yamazaki's report is on your desk. Get well soon, dear Vice Chief.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>The smirk he can hear in the Alpha’s voice before he leaves the room sends an unpleasant shiver down his spine. He gasps for air when he finally parts from the jug, wiping the lingering sweat off his forehead. Right. The reason he finds himself in this predicament. His suppressants have run out</span> <span>– or rather they’ve </span><em><span>disappeared</span></em><span>. All of them. The only thing keeping his heats away and hiding his secondary gender behind the neutral scent of a Beta. He’s diligent in keeping at least a few packages in spare in case something like this happens. But they were gone.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that his usual go-to pharmacy hasn’t received their ordered restock, stating that the supplier’s had difficulties of some sort. Sliding over to his desk and taking the blanket with him to give him some sense of modesty, the Vice Commander hopes that Yamazaki has found some clue as to what the cause of the shortages may be. Even Hijikata’s doctor didn’t have any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But maybe this is the time to take a break from them.”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the doctor had suggested, pestering him with the same prayer every time Hijikata has his check-ups.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You’ve been taking them for years now, without giving your body a chance to recuperate from the chemicals. You should take this opportunity, for your own sake.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just like usual, Hijikata had turned a deaf ear to his doctor’s advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of suppressants had driven him all the way to Kabukicho in hope to acquire a set of those neat, white pills </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead, all he’s gotten was another badly timed encounter with the sugar addict and his posse.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Hijikata hunches over the tabletop and hides his face in the crook of his arm, the tips of his ears burning, as he remembers the </span><em><span>look </span></em><span>he’s received from the silver haired Alpha the moment the cravat had slipped off his face. Piercing, heated</span> <span>– nothing like the usual dead fish eyes of his. The unusual but typically muted and barely noticeable scent of the Alpha had practically </span><em><span>exploded.</span></em><span> It had turned into a deep, rich scent; musky but curiously sweet. There’s no denying that the man had more than liked Hijikata's pheromone drenched cravat, and Hijikata couldn’t deny, not through his currently clenched teeth and the hot sensation rushing straight south at the memories, that he had as well.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Hijikata had tried to get the cravat back, but the man’s grip on it had been iron. The Yorozuya had just stood there, watching him with that intense gaze, as Hijikata had shouted and torn on the thin piece of Shinsengumi attire. Not even a hit to the idiot’s visage had been enough to knock him out of his stupor. In the end, a very worried China and Glasses had to stow the unresponding Yorozuya boss onto the back of their gigantic dog, leaving behind a snickering Sougo and a very bewildered (and aroused) Hijikata with only half of his cravat in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just thinking about how the Alpha had responded to his scent has him teetering on the verge of another wave, sweat protruding out of every pore. There’s no way that Gintoki doesn’t know about him being an Omega now. Something the foul-mouthed idiot will surely use against him and he doubt’s he’ll keep quiet about this either. But instead of the dread he’s expected to feel, there’s only undulated arousal rushing through his chest, making his body flush all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s starting to feel hot all over again, and when he lifts his head just so, the words of the report seem to swim and merge before his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…”, he pants, chest heaving. He’s still got so much to do, he’s only read bits and pieces of the report, not even able to take a shower – hell, he didn’t even have a smoke yet!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s not in control, not right now, as his body moves without his consent. This is his punishment for not listening to his doctor, a heat that lasts almost twice its usual time if Sougo’s words can be trusted and worse than anything he’s ever experienced. In his heat riddled mind, there’s a flash of silver and red followed by a low, thrilling growl that has goosebumps erupt all over his body as he rolls back onto his futon and reaches for the one toy that smells faintly of strawberries.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got 1 more chapter and another very long one already pre-written and only have to proof read them. :) Hope you like it thus far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don’t believe everything that commercials promise you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gintoki wakes up with a jolt, his shonen protagonist senses tingling like crazy. He blinks lazily, trying to think of the last time this had happened. It’s been a while and experience shows that today, more than any other day, will just not be his. He’s not in the mood for a five second fight that lasts multiple episodes, nor ending up as a cat, baby, or changing his gender through cold or hot water. So he does what any sane person in his position would do. He lays back down, squeezing his eyes shut, content on skipping this day entirely.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It's just wishful thinking that he's got a say in this, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin-chaan! Ketsuno Ana is on! I’m also hungry, aru!” Kagura calls from the other side of his room. He can hear the tell tale jingle that comes right before the weather forecast. He’s up in an instance, sitting beside Kagura on the couch to watch his favorite show of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today’s day will be exhaustingly hot, just like the past few days – with temperatures rising up to 45°C/113°F. Be careful not to burn your skin at the beach and please stay hydrated!” Ketsuno Ana advises her viewers with that cute, charming smile that makes Gin-chan’s heart throb. “The rainy season is right around the corner, the first showers can be expected this evening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too fast the forecast ends with a new perfume commercial, the beauty that is Ketsuno gone. There’s a knock before the front door opens and Shinpachi announces arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Gin-san~. Are you up yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a strange sing song to Shinpachi’s voice that gives Gintoki the chills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve brought lunch for you guys~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second voice announces happily, having the same ring to it. Otae follows his younger brother to where Kagura and Gintoki are seated. She places a basket on the table before taking out the carefully packaged plates and placing them on the low table between them. Gintoki’s already planning his escape routes, not wanting to suffer from food poisoning that early in the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeeh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surprised gasp escapes both Kagura and himself when it turns out that the food isn’t the usual stinking charcoal, but instead looks quite… edible. He’d even say it looks ridiculously delicious. The miso soup gives off a perfect salted note, the grilled fish is well seasoned, and the rice is a steaming dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Patsuan...”, Gintoki starts, still unsure what the meaning of this is. ”You made this, right? You helped your sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, Gin-san. You know that aneue may have some difficulties at times, but what you’re seeing here is all her work.”, he nods and takes his own share as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki shares a confused look with Kagura. She pokes the rice with a finger carefully, before she picks up one cooked rice corn and analyses it up close. Gintoki watches tensely with his breath held and sweating as she takes a deep breath before letting the cooked rice corn touch her outstretched tongue. Time stands still and Gintoki’s only waiting for Kagura to drop dead any second now. But as she chews awkwardly, seconds ticking by, her eyes become more and more sparkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This ish sho good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no stopping her now as she digs in unabashedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Kagura-chan. We’ve brought enough rice for all of us, don’t hold back!” Otae cheers her on, obviously delighted to see someone enjoying her culinary ‘expertise’ for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is tickling the inside of Gintoki’s nose and he has to sneeze. There’s also this weird rosy hue to the Shimura sibling’s cheeks. He’d thought it was from the heat at first, but even in an air-conditioned room like this it just won't disappear. And for some reason both Betas reek of Omega, and not only any Omega. But maybe his senses are still off-kilter. Something is definitely going on though, but he doesn’t have a clue as to what yet. Gulping audibly, he takes his own steaming bowl with shaking hands. This is all a ruse. There surely must be a catch somewhere. He checks the bowl from all sides, even lifts it up to have a look underneath, but nothing unusual catches his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong, Gin-san?” Otae asks with a sweet smile, slightly cocking her head to one side. The usual aura of killer-intent is missing, which is even more terrifying. It’s like she’s genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine. He gives a last prayer to all Shinigamis, hoping that they’ll spare his life once again. Turns out, he’s worried for nothing. It’s just like the young Yato girl said, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. While Otae and Shinpachi are enjoying their meal well-mannered, Gintoki and Kagura scarf down helping after helping. They even fight over the last piece of pickle which Gintoki loses miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day, when it’s just the usual Yorozuya gang, it’s becoming obvious that the Shimura’s aren’t the only ones acting strange. Walking down the steps and onto the street, it’s Catherine who greets them with what appears to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile, wishing them godspeed for the one job they’ve been having troubles with for close to a week now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Catherine-san!” Shinpachi replies, waving excitedly, also overjoyed for some reason which gives Gintoki and Kagura the creeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin-chan, why are they acting so strange? Is this another side effect of a heat-stroke?” Kagura whispers in his ear and all Gintoki can do is nod because he has no fucking idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they walk through the unusually bustling streets for this time of the day, it becomes apparent that it’s a greater issue than at first thought. People and some Amanto alike have gathered in small groups, chatting happily and being overly affectionate. Everyone affected shares the same, flushed face and creepy smile, and the more crowded it gets, the more Gintoki’s nostrils start to burn. It’s an unpleasant smell clogging the air, artificial and bitter, biting at his olfactory nerves. Unable to bear it any longer, he squeezes his nose shut with two fingers and breathes through his mouth instead. He gives Kagura a worried glance, but she doesn’t seem bothered by it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Shinpachi. Do you know what’s going on here?”, Gintoki asks nasally, watching a saleswoman giving away free stuff from her shop, the price tags crossed out with a black marker. Not getting a reply, he turns around, but Patsuan is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin-chan, look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura points towards a ruckus further down the street, and Gintoki can just make out the dark-brown mop that belongs to the younger samurai. As they get closer, he notices a shady looking man on a wooden crate armed with a microphone, sunglasses and a face mask promoting their newest perfume called e</span>
  <em>
    <span>au de To-Shi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gintoki rubs his eyes, but nope, even the product banners to either side of the pitchman clearly state the Demon Vice Commander’s nickname as the perfume’s brand, together with a black silhouette of the ikemen’s profile on a pink background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a handful are left! Get it now, it may be your last chance! Only 8,000¥ and it’s yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd goes crazy, waving their yen around and shouting, desperate to buy a small bottle or two. Even Shinpachi is elbowing his way to the front, cheering excitedly. It’s almost as if there are free tickets for an Otsu concert to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Kagura-chan. Get Patsuan out of here, I’ll have a little chat with those shady looking guys. Also, take this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands over two face masks he got from one of the shops nearby (for free), already wearing one himself, and two popsicles, also already sucking on one (he got for free, of course). There’s the distant sound of sirens getting closer, so he probably doesn’t have much time to act before the dubious men scurry off, scared away by the incoming police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes his way around the crowd when he notices that he’s being followed. He’s been tracked by for a few days now, but they usually kept themselves at a safe distance. Now, however, they are crowding in on him at a rapid pace, too many to count. Weaving through the people, Gintoki ducks in one of the narrow alleyways, not wanting to get anyone else involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it time for summer break, you guys… “, the Alpha asks with a sigh directed at the cloud speckled sky. “Don’t you have anything better to do than to creep up on poor ol’ Gin-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, what are you talking about, good sir?” Gintoki hears one of them step forward. “We’re just here to give you an exclusive test product of our new fragrance! It’s completely free! Don’t you want to give it a try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think I’ll pass.” He turns to face the group of masked men at the alley’s entrance, the leader sticking out with his black hair gelled back, feminine posture and colorful Yukata, dark, bushy chest hair sprouting out the low neckline. “I’ve got enough stuff already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts the multiple plastic bags in both hands filled with various snacks and the newest JUMP (he also got all for free). Maybe he should feel bad to have taken advantage of the shop owner obviously influenced by the strange drug, but he looked like he would cry if Gintoki declined. He didn’t have a choice, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t a question.”, fake smile fading from the leader’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then don’t phrase it as a question, hn? Stupid antagonists and your confusing ways with words”, the silver haired samurai mutters quite bored, snipping a booger in their general direction. “Won’t you just tell me what you’re up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, you disgusting-”, the leader snarls, chest hair puffing and patience running thin. “Fine. If I’d known that we would have to deal with such an impertinent perm head, I would’ve dressed accordingly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, why does everyone keep on dissing my natural perm! You’re just jelly, just jelly, that’s all!” Gintoki pouts, fluffing his hair self-consciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Gintoki’s complaints, he goes on unperturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we’ve heard about a white-haired demon that’s supposed to be strolling around this area. We’re just here to recruit him as our trusty servant. Go, get him.”, the leader orders, and the men in question charge forth with a shout, swords drawn. Gintoki knocks out two of them easily, bags of snacks popping as they collide with their heads, contents spilling onto the dirty ground. Not having the time to mourn their loss, however, Gintoki ducks just in time to avoid the blunt of one's sword. The heat is making his movements sluggish, and the face mask is not helping his situation either. Fighting off his pursuer, he’s downed five- no, six men already, but there must be a spawn somewhere as they keep on coming and coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do me a favor and take a deep breath,” Gintoki hear’s the leader somewhere from somewhere to his side as his mask is ripped off. He tries to grab it, or at least cover his nose with his hand, but a strong grip to his wrist prevents him from doing so. The leader holds a bottle of e</span>
  <em>
    <span>au de To-Shi</span>
  </em>
  <span> right in front of his face and squeezes the pink, glittery puffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes start to water, having gotten some of it into his eyes which burns like a bitch, and after an sharp, involuntary inhale of the perfume, a violent sneeze rips itself out of his trachea, coating the enemy leader’s debatable pretty yukata in ugly snot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh! Not my beautiful yukataaaa! You monster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki can’t hold it anymore and falls to his knees in a fit of sneezes. The scent is making his stomach churn. He’s feeling sick – if this is supposed to smell remotely like Hijikata, they’ve missed it by a mile. Hell, ten miles! It’s like eating cheap strawberry gum and expecting it to taste like real strawberries! And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> the real thing, the ripped half of Hijikata’s cravat that’s secretly stowed away in a fold of his yukata is evidence enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, Mori-sama, he shouldn’t be reacting like this, right?” one of the goons asks, clearly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not! Shit, the Shinsengumi are here! Quick- Knock him out and take him with, we don’t have time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eyes he notices no other than Jimmy peek over the edge of the rooftop before a well-placed hit to the side of his head let’s his vision turn dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should’ve stayed in bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. There’s a hidden meaning behind everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hijikata-san, they’ve got Danna! They’re heading east, I believe they’re retreating to their hideout”, Yamazaki tells him over the phone panting, probably still in pursuit of the gang members and their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, they’ve got the Yorozuya? Why? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>how?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hijikata asks, perplexed by the turn of events. He’s currently sitting inside one of the Shinsengumi’s black, unmarked police cars near their presumed hideout, a large, abandoned mansion complex, surrounded by a wall outside the city's center. The reason why </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one on stake out duty is because a certain devil with printed evidence in the form of indecent photographs featuring his involuntary ‘sick leave’ decided it would be great for Hijikata to sit here, for hours, forced to do nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, while Sougo’s probably just taking a nap somewhere!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ashtray can’t fit another stub, already overflowing at the sides, with ash and stray stubs littering the vehicle’s floor, but the black-haired man doesn’t care. He’s down to his last cigarette, and if nothing happens within the next five minutes, he’s going to explode!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I didn’t get there in time! But I think they used e</span>
  <em>
    <span>au de To-Shi</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him before knocking him out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call it that!!! It’s a drug!!!” Hijikata shouts into the phone, blood pressure rising to a dangerous level. “And tell the others to be ready, we’ll make our move as soon as we’re sure they’ve returned to the mansion, or it’s seppuku for everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he hits the end-call button, throwing the small flip phone over his shoulder and onto the back seat. He can’t believe this is happening. Of course it’s clear who the target for this very elaborate prank is. The name of the perfume, the design, the profile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the scent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did they even get that from?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If the Yorozuya is under the influence of the drug, this can turn bad real quick. The base of the drug may be his heat scent of all things, but it’s been refined and highly concentrated. That alone however shouldn’t cause such strange behaviour. But for some mysterious reason a small puff of it is enough for people and Amanto alike to feel euphoric, enhancing certain abilities at random but more importantly, making them </span>
  <em>
    <span>obedient.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tell them to kiss the floor, and they’ll do it with gusto. They’ve found that out because Sougo had told Kondou just that when their Commander had bought one of the bottles for Otea, of course testing its appeal on himself first. The Alpha had bent over without as much as a pause, getting on all fours and kissing the floor of the common room like there had been a photo of the oldest Shimura pasted on it. It’d been embarrassing to watch, to say the least. Of course they’ve confiscated the bottle much to Kondou’s dismay. Further investigation has shown that a few, smaller robberies could be accounted for by civilians under the influence of the drug, but it’s clear that those had been nothing but test runs. The civilians in question were people who’d gone missing only a few days prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to know what effect it might have on the red-eyed idiot, or what they’ll order him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s something big brooding behind the walls of this mansion, but they have yet to get a look inside. It’s important to catch the culprits red-handed as they’ve got no identities as of yet since their faces are usually covered up pretty well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while before anything happens. From where he’s parked, he can see the main gate leading into the complex, but also a good way along the wall to its right side where they’ve discovered a small trail leading to the back. Harada is positioned further up the road, while the first division is ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s on the aforementioned trail that the Vice Commander notices a small group of men evidently in a hurry, two of them dragging another unconscious person clad in white and blue swirls with them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can notify the others, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His car’s roof suddenly caves in dangerously and its windshield bursts into countless pieces followed by an ear-shattering noise. He ducks just in time and shields his face with his arms from hundreds of those flying projectiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin-chaaaan! Where are you?!” A girl’s voice calls out, followed by a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arf!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole car jolts and the metal groans dangerously when the giant dog jumps off its roof and in front, showing Kagura on Sadaharu’s back searching for her guardian, her pet sniffing the ground for a trail. Hijikata quickly checks himself; only a few shards of glass have scratched parts of his face, but other than that, he appears to be fine. He sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what the hell do you think you’re doing, China!” Hijikata hisses as he kicks open the bent door before climbing out the totaled wreck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tosshi. Have you seen Gin?” Kagura blinks at him, a face mask pulled up to her forehead, oblivious to the damage she and her pet have just caused. There’s also a knocked-out Shinpachi draped behind the Yato girl like a wet towel with a visible bump to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t afford for them to blow their operation, knowing the chaos that usually revolves around any of them. Opening his mouth to reply and point them in the opposite direction to where gang members have disappeared to however, Sadaharu barks excitedly and dashes for the back of the mansion, jumping over the wall like it’s nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, I think Sadaharu knows where he is!” Kagura shouts over her shoulder, holding onto the white fur as they sprint away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you can’t go there!” Hijikata tries to stop them, but to no avail. He sighs, brows creased and shaking his head. Alright. He’s handled worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the radio he tells Harada and the others to take position and reminds them to wear masks. It takes mere minutes before they’re inside, creeping along the barren corridors from all sides with him and a group of men having taken the back entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet. Only their careful steps on the old, wooden floor can be heard. They try their best to avoid any loose boards, counting on getting the drop onto their enemy. Most rooms are empty, others still partly furnished, giving a sense of how it might’ve looked like in its prime days. They move on, the corridors dragging on endlessly. It’s only when they get close to the center that they hear the low rumble of voices. Hijikata leans against the wall and peeks around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heart of the mansion is a luscious garden, surrounded by a covered terrace, partly overgrown from years of neglect. Through the wide, open doors he can see a group of people, most of them wearing face masks. The other group, larger in numbers, is kneeling on the ground, bowed forwards with their heads placed on the overlapping hands before them. Each of them have the characteristic flush and euphoric smile telling him that they’ve been drugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a man in a flashy yukata and bushy chest hair that makes Hijikata want to puke that sticks out the most. Gintoki is tied to a chair beside him. He’s conscious, and it’s almost eerie how those red orbs find him in an instance, making his heart skip a beat. He doesn’t appear to be drugged as of yet. Good. On the other side of the corridor, another group of Shinsengumi officers approach, and Hijikata lifts his hand to signal for them to wait. There’s still no sight of China, the Shimura kid, nor their giant dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do now, Mori-sama? The drug doesn’t seem to work on him, does it? Or is it just another weird side-effect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the colorful yukata hums in thought at his underling’s concerns, giving Gintoki a puzzled look while tipping his finger to his chin, the other hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the more powerful one is, the greater the dosis it takes? Or maybe he needs the real thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>phrasing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gintoki exclaims, “And nonono – It’s more like I’m just not into this kind of thing. Even dressed up as Paako I forgo all those smellies, I have a sensitive nose y’know, but a man has to put the food on the table somehow!” Gintoki throws Hijikata a quick, panicked glance, wriggling against the ropes keeping him in place, but the Vice Commander holds up his order to wait. He needs to know what this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mori-sama</span>
  </em>
  <span> means and how the drug is produced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader whistles and one of the goons scrambles forward, presenting a silver briefcase. The clasps open with a click, and if Hijikata cranes his neck, he can just make out what its contents are.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you kidding me?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two items are neatly placed on the black foam insert. One is a delicate looking perfume bottle with an intricate design of a swan and glittery, pink puffer, the glass shimmering a strange mix of pink and blue in the light. To its right is a familiar pair of red boxer shorts with small, white mayonnaise bottles printed on it which Hijikata has been missing ever since his heat had ended not more than a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mori takes out the small bottle, the goon with the briefcase stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This little thing here was brought to our doorstep not long ago and together with it a note on how to use it and a bank account to share our earnings”, the man explains, holding the bottle up against the light “It’s easy to transfer the concoction once it’s done. You just need a base to make it work. Use alcohol and a person gets chatty and their movements sloppy. Use the scent of an Omega in heat…”, he pauses dramatically, an ugly grin on his stubbled face, “and people become eager to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they become </span>
  <em>
    <span>obedient.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's just perfect to have the world kneel before you. And now it’s your turn, odd-jobs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata gives the sign to move this very moment, blood boiling after the exposition and ready to blow some steam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shinsengumi police, stop right there! You are under arrest!”, he commands with a growl, his voice muffled by his face mask, his trusty katana drawn. And just like that, chaos breaks loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Mori a second but orders for the people under the influence to attack. They eagerly throw themselves into battle, serving more as cannon fodder than worthy opponents. They go down quickly, thrown to the ground or knocked-out with a trained hit to the head. Nonetheless it slows them down. The Omega’s single goal is to free Gintoki in time, to not let the man become a puppet in this weird game. But he’s too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two young Alpha males flings themselves at the Vice Commander, grabbing at his arms with a cheery laugh, as Hijikata tries to struggle out their hold with clenched teeth but can do nothing but watch as the leader puffs a good amount of perfume into Gintoki’s face. The man struggles and tries to hold his breath, but eventually has to inhale. The Vice Commander watches with rapt attention, almost in slow motion, as the drug takes effect. Gintoki’s head falls forwards, his shoulders start to tremble. Hijikata can’t see his face but imagines the heat creeping up to his face already, clouding his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he doesn’t expect is for Gintoki to puke his guts out all over the leader’s front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo! Not again!”, Mori shouts exasperated, jumping back, but it’s too late. His precious yukata was ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop... doing that…!” Gintoki with strained pants, apparently still in control of himself as glares up to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yorozuya!” Hijikata calls, freeing his arm enough to fling his sword towards the man, which buries itself with its tip into the side of the chair, cutting loose the ropes. Gintoki shrieks in alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nuts?! That could’ve easily hit me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless he frees himself, wiping his mouth with his arm as he does. Hijikata rids himself of the two annoying Alphas clinging to him, while a panicked Mori makes a run for it. He doesn’t stand a chance, though. Gintoki and Hijikata catch the man by his collar, pulling him back in synch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” Hijikata growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s my turn, now.” Gintoki adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ball their fists and hit the man’s oily face in unison with a powerful blow, a satisfying crunch following the flying man and knocking him out cold instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata looks around; only a few of the goons still have the will to fight and most of the drugged-out people are already defeated. They should be able to wrap this up soon. He picks up the perfume bottle off the ground where it had landed, the reason for all the drouble the past week, and eyes it curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hijikata-san! I’ve brought reinforcements.” Sougo calls from down one hall. “I also found a pig on my way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him is another group of Shinsengumi officers, and right beside him stands Kagura, munching on a rice ball with a rather disoriented looking Shinpachi rubbing his eyes. What’s weird is Sougo’s attire - instead of the usual Shinsengumi uniform he wears a modified, black vest with a fur collar, topped off with a set of black sunglasses. Even the 1st Division Commander’s bazooka has a different look to it. It’s a sleek black, with golden twirls decorating the matte surface. Hijikata frowns, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with that outfit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The brat told me he’ll give me all the food I want if he can be my pimp. This is his new uniform.” Kagura explains, taking another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know what a pimp is, Kagura? ... And what did I tell you about accepting food from conspicuous looking people”, Gintoki shakes his head, disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, Gin-san. Isn’t that the bottle we were paid for to find? The cursed object?” Shinpachi asks, still somewhat out of it. Everyone turns their attention to the delicate object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, this thing is cursed?”, Hijikata asks, taking another look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo shoulders his weapon, a small, transparent panel with a red crosshair flips open as he takes aim and pulls the trigger, startling everyone around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, there’s no need for that.” Hijikata says calmly, knowing that the distance is enough to get out the explosion’s range easily. Him and Gintoki simply walk to the side, expecting to see the missile hit unoccupied ground. What they don’t expect is for the projectile to make a somersault mid-air and change directions, headed straight for the Vice Commander with a menacing little </span>
  <em>
    <span>beep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A homing missile?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn and sprint down a corridor, running for their lives; Gintoki only a few steps ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop following me!!” Gintoki shouts over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nowhere else to go, idiot!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki jumps through the broken window at the end, a small pond adjacent to the building softening the impact. Hijikata follows suit, the missile closing in on him dangerously if it wasn’t for the hand pulling him down at the last moment. Cold water engulfs him just before the explosion only a small distance behind them causes most of the water to burst out the pond, leaving them seated in nothing more than a puddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is racing, pulse throbbing at his neck. Shouldn’t he be used to this by now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really worried about the nature of your relationship.” The Yorozuya says beside him, looking just as stunned as he feels, idly watching a few alarmed Koi fish swim around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata sighs irritatedly, already feeling uncomfortable in his wet uniform. His face mask has come off somewhere along the way and he’s glad that he doesn’t have his uniform jacket with him. Letting his head fall back, he notices that the sky is covered in dark clouds. It may rain soon. Shifting his gaze back to Gintoki, he gives the man a once over. His typically wavy hair is now soggy with dirty pond water, single droplets running down his face. His clothes are also soaked through. The skin of his face is still a pale color, his red eyes half-lidded but focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those red eyes turn to him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s an awkward pause, but Hijikata waits patiently, anticipating the Alpha's reaction. Gintoki tilts his head a smidge, raising one eyebrow in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, now why would I do that, Hijikata-kun...? Is this some weird kink of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the comment, the Omega is simply mystified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the drug really doesn’t affect you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>eau de To-Shi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that stuff just smells terrible. Blergh. It really makes me sick, even thinking about it makes my stomach turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki holds his stomach as he explains it, going pale. There’s an unexpected sting in his chest Hijikata doesn’t want to address. Instead, he simply gives a curt nod and gets up, checking the cursed object still in his hand for any damage. It’s as pristine as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we need that thing. It’s the property of our client.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then we should probably have a talk with that client of yours.” Hijikata remarks, climbing back into the building through the window with slightly trembling hands, Gintoki close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever heard of confidentiality? We can’t simply hand over private information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still dripping, they make their way back to the mansion’s center. The clean-up is still in motion. Gang members are being cuffed, while the victims are led outside with a simple command. While Gintoki is gathering with his kids, accepting a bottle of water that’s handed to him to wash out his mouth, Hijikata helps coordinate his people. He ignores Sougo’s disappointed remark of having missed once again, and instead rids himself of his dripping wet cravat. The note mentioned by the leader is nowhere to be found, and none of the ones involved know where it’s gone, but they’ll have enough time for questions back at the station. He wraps the cursed perfume bottle in a plastic zipper pouch, adding it to the rest of the evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, everything is wrapped up and they’re headed for the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they step out underneath the open sky, there’s the occasional, soft sound of stray raindrops before it quickly turns into a steady stream. The first shower of rain in weeks, causing everyone to tilt their heads up in awe. The haze of the ones that were exposed to the drug quickly clears up, the constant, delirious smile replaced with an uncertain frown, the flush fading. One after the other starts to ask where they are and how they got here. It takes some convincing, but eventually they let themselves be guided to the cars, assured that they’ll get home safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad news, Hijikata-san.” Sougo says from behind the steering wheel of the last remaining police cars, the window rolled down, sunglasses still in place. “With all the people we’ve found, there’s not enough space left for you two. But don’t worry, Yamazaki will come back later to pick you up”, he assures, Yamazaki giving a thumbs up from the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Gin-chan. It’s not that far. I’ll run you a bath for when you get home!” Kagura waves from the back seat, Shinpachi doing the same. Sadaharu barks from on top of the car, tongue dangling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t forget to bring the cursed object with you, Gin-san!” Shinpachi adds before they drive off.</span>
  <span>Now it’s just him and Gintoki left, left behind by their companions and friends. They stand there on the graveled courtyard, watching as the last car drives out the main gate and rounds the corner while the rain pours down on them. They don’t speak, only the soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>sshh</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the rain can be heard for quite some time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just like stray dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry it took so long, but I've re-written this chapter at least five times! There're only 2 or 3 more chapters to go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So...”, Gintoki says eventually, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>eau de To-Shi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not ready for this conversation. The Omega fishes for his pack and places the last remaining cigarette between his lips. He tries to light it, but just like he’s dreaded, the wet cancer stick won’t lit, still soaked with pond water. Disappointed and annoyed, he stuffs it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has this been some kind of gender reveal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like a conspiracy to rid me of my position, I suppose.” Hijikata grumbles, turning around to sit on the top step of the roofed porch leading up to the main entrance. The Alpha follows suit, sitting down next to him and leans back on his hands. They watch in companionable silence as the graveled courtyard fills with a thin layer of water, the air growing thick and heavy with increasing humidity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a good chance that he’ll lose his position now, only because he’s born an Omega. He’s faced many obstacles throughout his life because of it, most of them not fair in any way. Despite everything however, he doesn’t resent being one. He just hopes that all the effort, all the sweat and sleepless nights he's put into his job will be worth anything in front of the Shogun. He won’t go down without a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frustrated sigh leaves his lips. He could really need some nicotine right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life’s not always fair, especially when it comes to our secondary genders. But I believe, with all the people close to you, with the gorilla and the others, that there’d be no Shinsengumi if you were forced to leave. They’d follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata is taken aback by his words. It always gets him when Gintoki shows his serious side that’s hidden underneath copious amounts of sugar and dirty jokes. The Alpha isn’t facing his way, gaze fixed on some point up ahead. Hijikata doesn’t know what to say but appreciates the rare sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, most people will just think that you’re a druggie wearing that weird perfume.” Gintoki adds as an afterthought and shrugs, sticking a finger in his ear. Hijikata snorts.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The rain is a constant white noise, filling the quiet between them as they wait for Yamazaki to pick them up. The Omega’s thoughts strive off, going back to the moment he’s put his head around the corner to see Gintoki strapped to a chair. How his nostrils have flared for the briefest moment before the Alpha’s gaze had found his. There hadn’t been a sliver of disgust on his face; instead, his gaze had been sharp, just like that one time Sougo had pulled that prank on them. If he’d felt disgusted by his scent, would he really react that way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha beside him squirms where he’s seated and Hijikata watches him out of the corner of his eyes. By now, the idiot would’ve surely voiced as much, right? The one thing he can do best: complain. Unfortunately, the aggravating thing that is the perm heads’ running mouth is sealed shut right now, pulled into a thin line. So, what if… what if it’s the exact opposite?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to decades of suppressants, his sense of smell isn’t as good as others’, mediocre at best. He can differentiate secondary genders, but not emotions. He doesn’t know what it’d meant when Gintoki had his heat-scented cravat all over his face. He doesn’t know what the Alpha’s scent had wanted to tell him back then. He doesn’t know what the scent currently caressing his receptors means, but when he closes his eyes and concentrates on it… it doesn’t appear unpleasant. He’d even say it’s somewhat enticing. Alluring. But that’s ridiculous, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki scratches his neck, grumbling something under his breath before he sighs in defeat and shoots the Vice Commander an annoyed glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, stop that.”, he growls softly before pointedly turning his head in the other direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop what?” Hijikata’s eyes fly back open, cocking his head in mild confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop inviting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyes turn back to his, a crease in his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop inviting me”, he repeats, as if that’d clear things up. “I really don't like you playing with Gin-chan’s poor heart all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell is that bastard talking about? Taking a quick sniff, he tries to decipher what his own body is projecting, but there’s only the scent of Gintoki, of Alpha, getting stronger by each second. His lack of response appears to be answer enough, since the frown on the other male’s forehead lightens, a smirk growing on Gintoki’s lips, crealy mocking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you don’t know how to control it? I’ve heard of Omegas having trouble with that when they come off their suppressants. Is that what’s going on? Ohoho, this is gold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is getting dangerous, Hijikata can feel it. He’s out of his depth here, the pervert having the upper hand. Not wanting to deal with the bastard any longer, he gets up, or at least tries to, if it wasn’t for two arms slinging around his middle mid-turn, attached to a heavy frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, rotten bastard! Let go! You’re heavy! Stop eating so many sweets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to pry the guy off, his hand pushing at the guys face, but his grip is like iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Af leafth itsh no mawonaise!” Gintoki defends, muffled by Hijikata’s hand. There’s something wet and hot sliding along his palm and he pulls his hand back with a surprised yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just lick my hand?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki grins, using the moment to jump closer and pin the Omega with his front to the ground, arms still securely fit around him all the while pressing their bodies flush, back to the Alpha’s front, his weight giving Hijikata little room to struggle. Even the well-placed elbow to the idiot’s ribs doesn’t do much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s being ignored, the Alpha simply pressing his face to the crook of his neck and taking a slow, deep breath. Hijikata freezes at the unexpected act – never have they ever scented each other while there’s not a single drop of alcohol running through their system. He can feel a low rumble echoing through the samurai’s chest along his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body is telling me a different thing, though, Hijikata-kun. I know, Gin-san is just irresistible, there’s no need to be ashamed. It happens to the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bastard is still grinning with glee, he can feel it against the sensitive skin of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go you pervert so I can kill you!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He claws at the wooden floor, trying to crawl out from underneath him, struggling with all his might to shake the bastard off, but it’s of no use. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you even know what Gin-san has gone through these past few days?! And it’s only because of you, you stupid Mayora!” Gintoki complaints, glaring at him over his shoulder in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything, stupid white perm head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did! You and your stupid, mixed signals, and your stupid pre-heat coated cravat, and for being ridiculously dense! Lil’ Gin-chan down there has suffered tremendously, the poor fella! How will you ever repay us, huh?! I’m also still pissed that you didn’t jump in sooner when that wannabe Straw-Hat antagonist tried to make me his puppet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki buries his face back into his neck, taking a nose full of his Omega scent. Hijikata gasps in shock, body freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- What are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his words are interrupted by a shameful whine as Gintoki sucks on his skin punishingly hard</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Close to where a bonding mark would go, causing a sudden, unexpected jolt of liquid heat to shoot down his spine. He hides his face in the crook of his arm as the Alpha continues to scent him audaciously. The cold tip of the man’s nose wanders along his sensitive skin, seeking, leaving behind a trail of hot puffs. It’s just when it finds the spot where his scent glands are that he can feel something hot and wet lap at it. He answers the appreciative groan coming from the Alpha with one of his own, slightly muffled by the sleeve of his shirt. The tongue is replaced with open mouthed kisses, all but marking him. His cheeks are burning, and so are the tips of his ears, but the energy to struggle has been sucked up by Gintoki’s mouth all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata can’t deny that he’s thought about crossing that particular line he’s laid out in front of him many times before, especially when the sweet haze of alcohol assuages some of his worries. The line that prevents him from getting too close to the Yorozuya. The uncertainty about the outcome has always held him back, the guilt still haunting him whenever he thinks of Mitsuba. The danger of people knowing about his secondary gender. The general unpredictability of the man currently clinging to him combined with the questionable desire towards the idiot. When had that even started? He can’t pinpoint the day when he came to realize that he’d like to bump into the white perm head more often, when he began to wonder what kind of troubles the Yorozuya had gotten into again when there was a lack of white yukata with blue swirls in the bustling streets of Kabukicho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki’s grip around him loosens and he’s being flipped around by his shoulder and onto his back, caged in by the Alpha’s arms on either side. The red orbs have lost all of the previous mirth, replaced with something Hijikata can’t quite deceiver. They’re panting slightly, breaths mingling. It would be easy to throw the other man off him now, to pretend that this was just another prank of the sadist. But does he really want to, the tiny voice he’s ignored for so long asks inside his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot sugar freak”, he mutters under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid nicotine addict”, Gintoki counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rotten perm head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting mayonnaise sniffer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their lips finally meet, it’s just like their characters – clashing and chaotic. They nip and bite at each other, teeth clicking then and there, hands clawing at their damp clothes, pulling at the others hair. If Gintoki thought that he’d play the sweet, compliant Omega that’s easy to submit, he’s far, far off. No sane person would be thinking of anything close to romantic while watching them, rather portraying the image of two stray dogs fighting for dominance as they roll over the small porch, growling, exchanging witty remarks in between. Broad hands roam freely over his body, tugging harshly on his vest to grant themselves more access. The humidity creates a bubble around them, trapping their combined scent within, clouding Hijikata’s mind where he’s once again trapped below the Alpha. He yelps when pointy teeth dig into his shoulder, although not enough to break skin. The Omega moans unabashedly, forgetting just when and where they are. Gintoki ruts down, their clothed erections meeting hurried and rough in short-lived relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their belts are quick to open, Hijikata clawing at Gintoki’s while the other is busy with his, until soggy pants are free to be pushed down just enough. They’re quick to align, lips meeting once again as they start to thrust against each other. The friction has his eyes roll back into his head, but it’s still not enough, he needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gets the impression that he’s back in heat, his whole body thrumming with need, slick already pooling inside his boxer shorts. Nipping and biting at the Alpha’s lower lip in desperation, his hand slides down, giving Gintoki a few, experimental tuggs that have the Alpha groan into their kiss. The Omega almost loses it when a hand pushes in between his spread legs, spread as far as his pants allow, and he feels two fingers at his slick coated entrance, circling at first, exploring, before finally pushing. He throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut as those digits suddenly pump in and out relentlessly without as much as a warning, a third finger joining in shortly after. He’ll deny the sounds escaping his mouth later on, but for now, he doesn’t care. Gintoki thrusts into Hijikata’s hand while leaving open mouthed kisses all over his chest and neck, and Hijikata meets each thrust with his hand, massaging the knot forming at the base occasionally, fingers digging into the man's shoulder with his other. They are melting, lost in need, succumbing to the magnetic pull that’s always been circulating around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few more, pointed thrusts to the special spot inside him to have him coming, back arching off the wooden floor, hand squeezing around the pulsing length unintentionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Hi-jikta..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like this for a while, with Gintoki half draped on top of him, each trying to catch their breath. The rain is still a constant, white noise in the background, slowly trickling back to the foreground and his mind would still be floating if it weren’t for the cold breeze making him shiver all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, and here I thought I’d never feel anything but sweaty and hot anymore.” Gintoki rumbles near his ear, and Hijikatta notices goosebumps spreading all over his arm. They quickly tuck themselves away, Gintoki scooting back to give themselves enough room to move. There’s an unpleasant sting in his back, and he groans softly as he sits back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came all over me, you bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sticky, white ropes are coating his shirt, making his face heat up once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you also came all over yourself as well, so I don’t think it’s making that much of a difference”, the silver-haired samurai notes, his bored expression and half-lidded eyes back in place. Gintoki pulls out a familiar piece of white cloth from his yukata, starting to wipe away some of their combined cum with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on... is that- is that my cravat?!” Hijikata exclaims, staring at the Alpha in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nh. Was your cravat, after you’ve so liberally gifted it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says it was a gift?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicks Gintoki away, grabbing the sorry state of his former piece of uniform to wipe off the rest anyways, dumping it off to the side when he’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should at least thank Gin-chan for being so considerate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard, why would I be thanking you?! I don’t even want to know what you’ve used it for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another breeze has them huddled together, side by side and grumbling, shivering in their still damp clothes, sharing what warmth they can as the temperatures around them drop rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Jimmy hasn’t forgotten about us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When one of the police cars eventually turns into the gateway half an hour later, they get up and walk towards where Yamazaki is waiting, with their hands brushing ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ...sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gintoki is sitting with his elbows propped on his knees on one of the many benches scattered throughout the city, right beside one of the various vending machines that serve strawberry milk in small, handy packs. He’s already inhaled three of them, the trash littering all around him, and he’s just slurping the rest out of his fourth pack, not caring about the noise he makes or the glares he gets from passersby. He needs the sugar right now.<br/>
</span>
  <span>The people around are back to their usual, rude selves. Only very few show signs of the tell-tale flush or drag along a faint note of the perfume. The rain helped with breaking through the general haze; all stock has apparently already been confiscated. A public announcement has deemed the use of </span>
  <em>
    <span>eau de To-Shi</span>
  </em>
  <span> as illegal. Finally, his sensitive nose can rest once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since he’s last seen a certain someone and his body decided to flush all discipline Gintoki has built up after years of hard work down a drain and decided to do as it pleases. As in clogging up the rooms with ‘sulk-stench’, as Kagura had put it oh so kindly, but only after Shinpachi had translated the meaning behind the smack he seems to protrude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sulking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems however that his inner Alpha is in full on mating mode, but the significant other is missing, nowhere to be found. Not on patrol, not at their usual spot at the street vendor, not drunk off his ass in some filthy alley. The barracks have been unusually quiet, and not even a skimpy picture of Otae’s clothed shoulder and part of her bare neck (or he believes that’s what it is, since he’d surreptitiously tried to take it with his phone as to not get murdered) labeled as a nude had been enough to get any information out the strangely tight lipped Kondou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had simply put a shaking hand on Gintoki’s shoulder, visibly trying to restrain himself from reaching for the phone, and had said that all would be well soon, worry written all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if that doesn’t sound like hell to come, he doesn’t know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki throws the empty package to the side with a low grumble, annoyed at himself and the world. He looks up, estimating how much time he has before another downpour floods the streets. The sky is spotted with only a few thick, white clouds, enough for stray sunrays to draw picturesque sceneries through the colorful city. But there’s a dark, brooding cloud bank at the horizon peeking just through the narrow gaps between the many buildings, a clear premonition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears footsteps approaching, and a hand swiping an empty strawberry milk carton off the bench before that someone sits down beside him. A side glance reveals it’s the Okita kid, back in his normal Shinsengumi outfit minus the black jacket. They stay like this for a little longer, simply watching people walk by who have no care in the world for either of the two men. A breeze tousles Gintoki’s unruly hair, but he’s long since given up taming it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…”, Gintoki begins, curiosity getting the better of him. There’s a lot that has happened the past few weeks, with the younger Alpha’s name written all over it. “How deep have you been in all of this? To your ankles? Knees? Neck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that follows is more terrifying than an actual answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo sighs, and Gintoki turns his head to see him leaning back on his hands, letting his head fall back, gaze directed at the sky. On the other side of the road a man accidentally bumps into a small, wrinkled and hunchbacked granny who smacks the man over the head with her purse, shouting profanities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The summer has been long.”, Sougo eventually says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki hums in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were bored?”, he guesses. “That’s quite the elaborate joke, even for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nh. That too. However, there’ve been Shogunate officials sniffing around the barrack’s grounds for a while now. And I very much don’t like strangers in my territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki raises a brow, silently wondering what that has to do with the whole fiasco and why the fuck the Shogun would even do that. Aren't they on the same tax-robbers team, bakufu dogs at heart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are from an unsupervised and corrupt department that has kept an eye on us for quite some time, looking for leverage to get rid of us. Calling us a bunch of apes disguised as police officers. Needless to say, they have yet to find any. But they’re persistent”, the younger Alpha spits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all good and stuff, but really, that still doesn’t explain anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Okita smirks, the surroundings appearing to blacken for the briefest moment, “Let’s just say instead of us receiving an unheralded letter somewhen in the foreseen future stating that Hijikata-san is unable to hold his position as Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi because of his status as an Omega, and his status now being public knowledge, they had to arrange an official hearing where all of us get to testify this afternoon.” And with more sobriety he adds. “I am to earn this position, not let it be handed over to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The face of the younger Alpha is not of someone who’s about to enter the ring for an upcoming fight. It’s of someone who’s already won and beaten his enemy into a small, bloody pulp. His scent is not giving off a hint of doubt - and Gintoki puts his trust into that. A weight lifts from his own shoulders he didn’t realize he even had. His shoulders sag just a fraction, some of the tension easing from his stiff neck and back muscles. He won’t admit it, but the worry about Hijikata having to leave the Shinsengumi had been hovering over him for the past few days, adding to his irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he’s in deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired samurai nods slowly, a good number of respect-points added to Okita’s account. He still can’t wrap his head around it all, though. Was he the one to force Hijikata to stop his suppressants? Was he the one to hire that gang? Did he steal that cursed perfume bottle? Why drag him into this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, things got kind of boring. Hijikata-san is the only one who thinks the world will end when people find out what he is. Now I’ve got enough material to keep our dear vice-chief on his toes for a very long time.” Okita adds, all too pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that answers that. Of course there’s that morbid, twisted part laced in between. And Gintoki just happened to be a pawn in the younger man’s little game of thrones. It’s scary what strings a teenager can pull these days. Impressive, nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, you could at least offer some compensation. Dragging me into this, getting Gin-chan kidnapped by some gorilla in a tutu. I bet you’ve made loads off it, right? Care to share? Let’s say… 100k should be enough, don’t you think, nh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo blinks at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>gimme-gimme</span>
  </em>
  <span> gesture, but doesn’t make any move to comply. Instead, he looks up to the slightly larger man with a bored look; a dangerous glint the only warning Gintoki gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danna, I essentially cleared the way for both you and Hijikata. So please, stop your awkward courting ceremony and finally confess your undying love for each other. It’s getting ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Yorozuya sputters, caught off guard by the blunt statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, the silver-haired samurai denies, not convincing anyone, not even himself. He gets up just to turn to the vending machine to his left, effectively putting some distance between them. “Sofa-kun, has the heat gone to your head? Are you not feeling well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another strawberry milk is in order. He fishes for some change in his pockets only to find them void of anything, aside from a stray, empty candy wrapper he’s had earlier. Before he can voice his dilemma in any form, he hears a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his side, the sound of a coin hitting a hard surface. It’s funny how he can tell that it’s not any of the smaller coins from the sound alone. He glances back to where the 1st Division Commander is perched, sliding 500 yen in his direction with two fingers. Gintoki accepts it without question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s far off the amount we agreed upon, but I’ll accept it as prepayment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t agree on anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The machine beavers away as soon as the round piece of metal disappears into the slit, making all sorts of sounds before the beverage is ejected, a cute jingle and a ‘thank you’ from a robotic voice finalizing the transaction. The change will keep the empty wrapper in his right pocket company. He doesn’t dare to sit back down, not wanting to continue their conversation in the weird direction it’s headed. The vending machine creaks in protest as Gintoki leans against it, propping one foot against the metal surface while sipping on the delicious, sugar induced and arterial clogging milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old, humpy granny is back, hobbling out the other direction this time, still on the other side of the road. Her gaze is turned downwards, but she glances up ever so often when someone is about to pass her. Only when another young, unassuming guy is about to walk past does she swiver to the side, ultimately making them collide. It’s obvious that it was a deliberate act, apparently an excuse to weaponize her handbag as the guy yelps in surprise and pain, apologizing profusely but the granny continues to beat him up relentlessly. Gintoki snorts amused and shakes his head slightly. Some people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else I’d like to ask you, Danna.” Okita says after a while, voice uncharacteristically timid. When Gintoki glances over, he notices that the Shinsengumi official is squirming where he’s seated, eyes fixed on some spot on the ground. He almost looks like the teenage-boy he’s supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”, the Yorozuya asks guardedly, curiosity peaked. He takes another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo takes a deep breath, before he meets his eyes with determination, a soft blush coating his cheeks. He stands up quickly before bending over in a deep, formal bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like your blessing to court Kagura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki inhales too quickly, nostrils filling with his recent purchase in the worst of ways. It burns like hell – he bends over to cough it out, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his yukata in desperation, eyes watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” he wheezes but there’s still milk coating the inside of his nose. “Why the hell do you have to ask me for that...?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You are her earth-dad, the closest to a father-figure she has.” Okita explains, upper body still facing the ground and sandy strands moving with a soft, warm breeze, his scent perfectly neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments pass as Gintoki tries to wrap his head around it while Sougo remains in this position. The silver-haired samurai scratches his neck awkwardly, his heart warming at the sight and words. Never in a million years would he have thought to be confronted with something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, stop it. I’m not some old fart you have to be all polite with…people are already staring!” Gintoki ushers, pulling him back up by his shoulder. His hand stays there after a reassuring pat, leaning forward to get on the younger Alpha’s eye level. “You do realize I’m not the one you should be too worried about, nh? If her real dad gets wind of it, you’re in big trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that won’t be a problem.” he says, his iron will clear within the depths of those brown orbs. It sounds like he’s already made a thousand plans for when the time comes, and judging from previous events, he might as well have. The aggression his scent is radiating telling him that a fight might not be ruled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki wonders if Sougo would challenge him if he refuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should ask her yourself, y’know. If she’s willing to have you, I don’t see a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Yorozuya shrugs and straightens, fishing for some ear wax with his pinky. Sougo blinks at him, shoulders relaxing, tension leaving the younger Alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was surprisingly easy. Thank you, Danna. I didn’t even have to use any of the bribe material”, he says before turning, waving a hand over his shoulder as he’s about to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh- hol- hold up! What do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>bribe material?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gintoki shrieks, “I want to be bribed! Stop right there, Soda-kun! I haven’t said yes, did I?! Oi!!! Bribe meee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Okita kid turns back around, pulling out what looks like a small, white piece of paper out his vest pocket that he flings in Gintoki’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Shinsengumi will be celebrating later this evening. Don’t be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he wanders off, down the bustling street. Gintoki watches him leave before glancing down at the piece of paper that’s landed just before his feet. He picks it up and squints at the messy handwriting written in black ink - stating a time and place. He knows the place, it’s the restaurant that he’s won those coupons for back at the parlor a few weeks ago. The time says half past eight; still a few hours until then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The backside of the paper feels weirdly smooth, and when he turns it around he realizes he’s holding a photograph. Gintoki has difficulties discerning the scene at first since it’s been shot in dim light. Turning it vertically, he can distinguish the lower half of someone’s face turned to the side and part of that someone’s chest filling it with dark colors. It becomes all too clear what, or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is the closer he looks. Parted lips, the all too familiar jawline, short, black curls, long, bare neck with smooth skin all flushed that transitions to a delicate collarbone and eventually to a hairless chest partly covered by a disheveled Shinsengumi uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s Hijikata, no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the photo closer, barely any space between his face and the shiny, printed piece. It’s clearly suggestive, and the Alpha wonder’s when it’s been taken, imagination running wild. Maybe when the Demon Vice Commander had returned one night, all drunk and careless? Or maybe during his heat? Just before it? That day they had bumped into each other when his brain got fried? Maybe it’s from later that day, when Hijikata had been writhing on his futon, possibly moaning his name, begging for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>di-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone bumps into him, a sharp elbow cutting into his ribs, ripping him out his R-rated daydream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” he protests with a wince but swallows thickly as he notices just who it is, having to look down to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the granny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you standing around in the middle of the way, you dirty mutt!” she croaks up at him with a spiteful glare while being less than half his size. She reaches back and smacks her handbag right into his face, pain erupting instantaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohw!! What the hell is wrong with you, lady!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to duck the next hit, shielding himself with his arms but with their height difference it’s not as easy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>duck</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bag that feels like it’s filled with stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can ask you the same, young man! Loitering around the street, harassing good and hardworking citizens! Lusting after pretty ladies, I can smell it on ya! Randy devil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t, okay! What the hell are you talking about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flees the scene, an angry, wrinkled hag right on his heels that’s surprisingly fast for her age and frail appearance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prepare for le smut!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Let the rain fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His heart is still racing, the events of the day still running on a loop through his head. The stares, the prejudices, the accusations. It’s been hard to stay calm and collected, being overly emotional just another stereotype of Omegas he was not willing to fit. He’s answered each and every question truthfully and respectfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s glad he had had to step forward first. Otherwise, he would have never been able to sputter a single word with his heart stuck in his throat after hearing the statements of his comrades and friends. How they had defended him vehemently, deflected any allegations, praised his work and dedication to his job. Even Sougo had spoken out for him, bringing up past cases to emphasize the impact of his ‘sharp mind’ and ‘impeccable strategies’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s taken hours, but in the end, there’d been no concrete evidence of his Omega status being a hindrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s late now, the sky covered in dark clouds, the warm air thick and heavy with the promise of rain. He’s outside, leaning on a wall in the shadows next to the entrance to some fancy restaurant he has never been to before, the others cramped in a private room barely large enough to fit everyone. Hijikata can hear their laughter from here, Kondou’s roaring organ unmistakable. He’s glad they’ve made the detour back to the barracks before coming here so he could slip into his much more comfortable yukata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata blows out the smoke he’s held in his lungs, the white clouds a stark contrast against the dark background. Other guests come and go, oblivious to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the sole reason they’re here in the first place is because of him, he doesn’t feel like celebrating. It shouldn’t be something that needs celebrating in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But despite that… he’s glad. He feels more relaxed than he’s been in months – hell, years. Like something has been lifted off his shoulders he only realized was there now that it’s gone. A soft breeze cools his slightly flushed cheeks from the few cups of sake he had earlier, just enough for a pleasant buzz running through his body, stomach stuffed with various snacks. His head thuds against the wall as he directs his gaze into the sky, watching the silhouette of a tree move with the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another breeze plays with his dark curls and brings with a familiar scent, causing his heart to skip a beat. He turns his head, finding the form of Gintoki strolling closer, the man’s eyes fixed on the sign with the restaurant's name on it. Stepping under the single, dim light just above the entrance, Gintoki’s about to open the sliding door when his nostrils flare and those red orbs find Hijikata’s crystal blues once again, causing an excited thrill to run through his whole body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what are you doing, stalking around in the dark like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not”, Hijikata mutters, taking another drag of his cancer stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea of entering apparently abandoned, Gintoki joins him in the shadows, taking a spot beside him with his body turned towards the Vice Commander, way into his personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this place a bit out of your pay grade?” Hijikata taunts instead of shying away from how close they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but you guys were so generous to invite me, right? I heard there’s free booze and food because of some gender reveal or something”, Gintoki shrugs and smirks, causing Hijikata to roll his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me who invited you and I’ll tell them to commit seppuku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Gintoki’s grin only gets wider and he pokes the raven’s cheek with a finger, “is that your way of saying you’ve missed Gin-chan? It is, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swatting the hand away, he feels irritation building inside him, not by the man’s words, but because of the blush he can feel creeping to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if anyone would ever miss that goofy face of yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, my face is very handsome, you know! I wash it every day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nothing to be proud of, that’s something you should be doing anyway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the building slides open, making Hijikata jump slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hijikata-san?” Yamazaki pokes his head out, looking around for the man in the dark. The Omega can see him over Gintoki’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jimmy-kun!” Gintoki greets, turning around to face him. “Just in time. Why don’t you bring us something to drink? A few snacks? Gin-chan’s starving here, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamazaki looks at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good evening, Danna! I didn’t know you were coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata throws a brief glance to Gintoki, lifting a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do that…” Yamazaki continues a bit unsure, looking at Hijikata as if asking for permission. Hijikata simply shrugs. “I’ll do that, no problem. Kondou-san asks when you’ll come back inside, Hijikata-san. They’ve made a huge pyramid of all the empty bottles and want to know who’s able to ‘conquer the tower of spiritual healing’”, doing air quotes and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in a bit.” Hijikata promises while he puts out the stub in his portable ashtray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamazaki gives a thumbs-up before vanishing back inside, leaving them alone together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound overly enthusiastic.” Gintoki notes, turning back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega shrugs again, not knowing how to reply to his observation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a hearing in front of the Shogunate on deciding if I can keep my position or not…”, he starts reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gone… surprisingly well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t sound like it.” Gintoki raises a brow, shifting into a more comfortable position with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata sighs in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you say if you couldn’t do your odd-jobs anymore just because you’re an Alpha? Should it even matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Gintoki answers, surprisingly serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? So why did I have to prepare papers and all that for a whole fucking week? To sit in that cramped room for hours, getting asked what I do if I run out of slick-pads? What even is that?! As if we have some slick-leaking faucet in our pants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki barks out a surprised laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they really ask that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!!”, Hijikata all but shouts, getting increasingly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause before Gintoki asks, “Well... do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leak, down there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata punches him in the shoulder. Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, just a joke!” The man placates with a pained chuckle, wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another cigarette is lit, lungs filling with the calming power of nicotine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get why I should feel like we’ve accomplished something big today. I’d rather be back on patrol or plow through the stacks of paperwork that’s been piling on my desk.” Hijikata mumbles with a deep crease of his brows, watching a pair of new guests arrive and disappear into the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but of course you would. But isn’t it nice? Not having to worry anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vice Commander can’t deny that, so he only hums in agreement, still not convinced, but he supposes it will take time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...isn’t that also why you don’t take your suppressants anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata shakes his head, squirming slightly where he’s standing, uncomfortable with the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s any of your business”, he mumbles, but Gintoki just tugs and fiddles with part of the Omega’s sleeve like some kid that wants attention, looking at him with interest. Or, as interested as that perm head can look with his face being in a constant state of boredom. Hijikata sighs, cigarette dangling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor’s orders. Now that I’ve involuntarily gotten off them, I must take a break for a whole year or so or risk irrevocable damage. Not that there’s not already some of that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices the quick shift in the Alpha’s scent, going from strong and pleasing like a sunny afternoon to something mildly sour. He’d really like to know what it means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamazaki returns before he can ask, bringing with him a tray with a bottle of sake and various other drinks, as well as some of the ordered snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here ya go, Danna. I didn’t know what you two wanted, so I just brought a few things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, you’re a godsend, Jimmy-kun!” Gintoki cheers, accepting the tray. Yamazaki beams at the rare praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No worries, Danna!” the other man stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, don’t spoil my subordinates!” Hijikata protests but is ignored by both men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamazaki goes back inside after indulging in some chit-chat with the Alpha while Gintoki crouches down and places the tray on the ground, skimming through the supplied goods before settling on some dango and sweet cider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, this is some quality stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the Alpha stuffing his face, some of the peace and quiet returns, at least for a few minutes. Another loud uproar can be heard coming from inside, followed by a loud crash and glass breaking. He can already see the final bill with way too many zeros landing on his desk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It’s also hard not to let his thoughts steer off to that one day in the rain, where he’d found pleasure with the man that’s now right beside him, fearing that his scent might betray him again. When those fingers that are now holding a dango skewer had been pumping in and out of him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yo, give me some of that…” Hijikata says, pointing at the untouched bottle of sake, needing some distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gefh your own!” Gintoki waves him off without looking up, cheeks bulging like a hamster with all the food he keeps shoving in his mouth like it’s a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the ones paying for that, asshole!” the Omega growls, reaching for the bottle himself. Gintoki is quicker however, slapping the Omega’s hand away before snagging the bottle out of reach, complaining “Thafh ish my lihuid couhage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the bottle and takes huge swings, flushing down the food with it. Hijikata kicks his back for that, causing the man to spit out most of it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you even need ‘liquid courage’ for! Stop making excuses, you just don’t want to share!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata huffs in annoyance but gives up. He doesn’t really want any of that sake anymore, betting there’s pieces of food now floating in it. Wrinkling his nose, he leans back against the wall while Gintoki has his lips sealed back to the bottle’s opening, completing his binge drinking with the rest of his cider. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he stands back up, eyes fixed on the Omega beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…”, Gintoki begins, scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other, clearly nervous for some reason and looking at Hijikata somewhat bashfully from underneath his white locks, “you come here often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega tilts his head in confusion, that question coming out of the blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki blinks at him before facepalming himself, muttering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I forgot</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath which gets suddenly replaced by a mischievous smirk as he closes in on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Hijikata-kun~”, the man sing-songs, “if you were a Transformer, you were Optimus Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha’s hands find his narrow hips, squeezing them through the thin fabric. Eyes widening and pressing himself into the wall, Hijikata puts a hand on the man's chest, indecisive if he should be pushing him away, bewildered as to what is happening, as Gintoki gets even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a bank loan? Because you got my interest~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lending you money if that is what you want...!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki huffs a laugh like he’s made some sort of joke. The Alpha’s clearly having the time of his life as he leans in to purr in his ear, voice dropping several octaves, hot breath against his ear and arms wrapping around his lower half, pulling him flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you leaking yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toushirou?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because I’d really like to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitches at those words, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> – eyes fluttering shut when Gintoki’s hands grab his buttocks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The raven shoves him back roughly, just enough so he can glare at him, face beet red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think you are doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, you know, you could do the fucking. I don’t care, as long as there’s some body-on-body action going on, preferably without any clothes on”, Gintoki adds matter of factly, keeping his arms comfortably around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not able to listen to this any longer, he covers the pervert's mouth with both hands, heart pounding in his ears. Would he really- Hijikata shakes his head, but his lower half seems to have already decided for him since yes, he is, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can feel the first trickle of slick getting caught inside his boxer shorts just by the mere suggestion, his body feeling hot all over and he can’t deny that he would very much like to get fucked, yes. He yelps when the idiot’s wet tongue licks at his palm, successfully getting the makeshift muzzle off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is that a no?” Gintoki asks in a lazy slur, but Hijikata can feel the pounding of the Alpha’s heart underneath the fabric on the man’s chest where his hands came to rest. Unable to hold their gaze any longer, he turns his face off to the side, before muttering in a quiet voice while the heavy blush remains in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm hands cup his cheeks as his head is turned back around before soft but hungry lips capture his own. He can hear a low growl escape the Alpha, stoking the growing flame inside Hijikata’s lower abdomen. It takes the Vice Commander’s brain a second before he’s able to reciprocate, the kiss similar to their first time – rough with bruising nips and heavy pants. He’s pressed into the hard wall behind him while he slings his arms around the Alpha’s neck, burying one hand in the soft, white curls. They lose themselves in it, wandering hands stirring the arousal that’s now a thick layer around them. A firm leg is pressed in between his, rubbing against his growing erection that has a low moan slip from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you smell so good… “ Gintoki mumbles against his lips, voice low and rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another loud crash has Hijikata jumping, realizing just where they are. He shoves the Alpha back roughly, knowing that he wouldn’t have the strength to do it any moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here…” he pants, looking at Gintoki in earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The samurai’s pupils are dilated to the point that only a small ring of red is left, hair a mess and his chest heaves to get air back into his lungs. With a simple nod, Gintoki grabs him by his wrist and pulls him away from the restaurant into the direction he’s come from originally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, wait! I can’t simply leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re big boy, aren’t ya? They won’t even notice that you're gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a good thing!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki’s pace is fast, striding towards his goal with purpose, never letting go of him. They’re walking through a maze of streets and narrow back alleys, cutting left and right into areas Hijikata has never been to before. Before he knows it, they’re on the broad road he frequently patrols with the Yorozuya’s office just on the other side of them. Since it’s already quite late and in the middle of the week, there’s not a lot of traffic around hindering them to get to where they can finally be in private. A few stray drops meet his skin as they walk across, thick drops of rain drawing dark patterns on the pavement all around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He halts at the bottom of the stairs, causing Gintoki to stop as well, turning those hungry and impatient eyes back on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Kagura?” Hijikata asks, panting heavily with how fast they were going. He’s really not in the mood to scar a child for life or the subsequent beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s staying at Shinpachi’s”, comes the answer before the Alpha dives in, letting go off his wrist in favor of wrapping his arms around him, kissing him on the open street. The Omega’s mind is getting fuzzy, the anticipation too much for him to handle, but the last bit of rationality shouts through his clouded mind. It’s him who drags the Alpha along this time, hurrying up the steps, almost tripping, only to be pressed up against the door with Gintoki plastered to his back, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on his neck while deft fingers are already untying the knot of the obi holding his yukata in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoro- nh! The keys...!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki huffs but relents, unlocking the door without further delay. As soon as they’re inside and the sliding door slams back shut behind them, it’s as if the last remaining drop of Hijikata’s rationality is bidding its goodbye, packing its things and leaves, only the searing want and his hormone fused instincts now in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dark inside, but they’re busy with each other for the most part anyways, concentrating on where they’re touching alone. They stumble across the genkan, not able to leave even an inch of space between them. When the small step leading further into the apartment meets the back of his heels, he loses his balance, pulling the Alpha with him. They groan in pain, the back of his head having collided with the wooden floor painfully, but it’s quickly forgotten as soon as their tongues entwine again. He can’t think straight, only knows that they have to get naked fast or else he’s going to murder someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bokken falls to the floor with a clatter, his own trusty katana joining it shortly after, tools that are not used in a fight like this. The rest of their clothes follow soon after, his own yukata spread open to the side while Hijikata makes short work of Gintoki’s own yukata and sleeveless jacket, the black pants pushed down just enough. The growl escaping the Alpha as soon as the slick-coated boxers come off is nothing short of animalistic, making his heart pound against his ribs in aroused anticipation. After the shorts are added to the growing pile, there’s nothing keeping them apart anymore – only heated skin against skin. Gintoki’s fingers are back to where Hijikata didn’t dare to think of this whole evening, three of them at once, hastily making sure that he’s spread enough. Hijikata keens at the sensation, spreading his legs further to give him more room. They’re gone all too soon, and he whines at the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hold back…” Gintoki warns as Hijikata’s bend almost in half, his right leg guided over the Alpha’s shoulder while the other is spread wide with a hand on the underside of his thigh. Wrapping his arm around the thigh of his right leg, Gintoki aligns himself before sinking in with one swift movement of his hips, both men moaning at the sensation. There’s no holding back now. Gintoki’s pounding into him in no time, and Hijikata wouldn’t want it any other way. Though there’s a mild pain in the beginning since he’s not used to it, it’s quickly replaced by pure pleasure rippling in waves through his whole body, making him tremble with each thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s leaving red marks all along the scarred skin of the Alpha’s back, but he’s too far gone to care. His mouth is hanging open with wanton sounds escaping his lips he would be ashamed of in any other situation. Now though, he lets them go unbridled. Moans and gasps and high-pitched whines and keens whenever Gintoki hits that special spot inside him, his mind only focused on where they are connected, the wet, obscene squelching noise with each snap oh the man’s hips and the slap of skin on skin accompanied by the heavy pants of the Alpha mating him the only sound he hears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels so good, pure ecstasy coursing through his veins, making his body and mind sing. He’s ready to come, feeling the knot starting to catch at his rim and he’s shouting the Alpha’s name in desperation, pulling him down. Gintoki’s mouthing at the juncture of his neck, his mouthing at his bonding gland and his mind is screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes, yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> before blinding pleasure erupts through him, body going taut as the Alpha bites down, teeth piercing skin. His mind goes blank; he feels himself coming and the knot swelling inside, locking them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s floating, riding the wave of pure bliss that his heat was unable to provide. Only slowly does the sensations come back to him, starting with his aching back and the heavy weight slumped on top of him, heavy pants tickling the skin of his neck. Gintoki’s fingers curl around his hips and the Alpha gasps as another wave of his orgasm rides through him; Hijikata can feel it, can feel him come inside, eliciting a pleased sigh of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course they’ve forgotten a condom. But he’ll deal with that later, pushing the thought into some corner at the back of his mind, not wanting the haze to dissipate just yet. He brushes back his sweaty strands that are sticking to his forehead, nuzzling at the white curls that tickle his lips. There’s a thin sheen of sweat covering both of them, making them stick together even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweaty…” Hijikata complaints but doesn’t make a move to get up just yet. “And heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Gintoki’s shoulders lift in a shrug against him, but otherwise stays as he is, only a hand running up and down the Omega’s side in a sweet caress. Hijikata traces one of the many scars on the man’s back, some feeling more like crevasses than others. When his aching back is eventually drowning out the pleasant haze, he pushes at the Alpha with a groan. Gintoki complies this time, leaning up with a groan of his own as he braces himself on his hands on either side of the man underneath him.</span>
</p><p><span>“There’s not a lot we can do though- nh”, he begins but gets interrupted by another wave, eyes fluttering shut as he pulses inside him once more, “it’ll take a bit until I’ll go down…”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>“Great...” Hijikata mumbles, though too relaxed to be really bothered by it. At least the weight is off his body as he keeps his legs snug around the man’s waist.</span></p><p>
  <span>He can’t ignore the throbbing pain coming from the side of his neck though, touching the spot carefully with a hand just to find traces of blood sticking to his fingers. Suddenly, there’s a bitter stench in the air and he looks back up at the Alpha in surprise, seeing the uncertain expression as the Yorozuya shifts clearly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I’m... it’s-... I wasn’t really thinking- and I’m. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata interrupts him by yanking him down by the mop of his hair before sinking his teeth into the same spot on the other man’s neck with a growl, tasting blood. Gintoki moans loudly, coming for the third time while the Omega leaves his own mark on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’ll ever hear you say ‘I’m sorry’ I’ll fucking kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiping the blood off his lips with the back of his hands, he keeps his eyes locked with the Alpha’s in defiance. The sour note leaves and back comes the sunshine he’s known from earlier as Gintoki’s whole body shakes with laughter he tries to hold in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gintoki rolls them around carefully so the Omega is on top, unsure if he likes his new venture point. He braces himself on the man's chest, hot skin beneath his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whatever he wanted to ask gets lost when Gintoki plants his feet flat on the floor, pushing Hijikata down with his hands on his hips and </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinds into him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the knot and impressive length pressing against all the best sports. A pleasant shudder runs down his back, and his own member slowly but surely comes back to life. It’s embarrassing with the Alpha watching him who continues his torturous movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, touch yourself”, the Alpha suggests, voice rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata turns his head to the side but the need building inside him rapidly is enough to convince him. He strokes himself in time with each grind, meeting them with his hips as he rides the Alpha while they’re still tied together. It doesn’t take long before it has him coming again, a soft pant escaping his lips as his second load coats the Yorozuya’s stomach, his inner walls clenching around the heavy length, eliciting another spurt out of the Alpha in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki sits up and locks their lips together, rough hands stroking over the Omega’s back while Hijikata holds onto him, arms around the man’s neck as they kiss leisurely, simply enjoying each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes several more minutes until they can finally part, having him gasp when a mix come and slick trickles down the insides of his thighs. He’s only ever been with Beta’s or other Omega’s and those have been half as messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a shower first”, Hijikata declares as he gets up, feeling sticky and sweaty all over. He’s disappointed to find his yukata they fucked on now ruined as well. Figures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Gin-chan can’t come with you?” Gintoki whines after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you knot me in the shower!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the bathroom door shut and now that the haze is finally dissipating, he needs a minute or two alone to sort out his thoughts. He didn’t expect to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>mated </span>
  </em>
  <span>this night and by the Yorozuya of all people. The angry, red punctures on his neck are clearly visible against his light skin in the mirror, but it has stopped bleeding. It would be easy to cover it up while he’s in his uniform, the cravat alone would be enough, but with the bond they’re now sharing his scent will also change with time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs as he steps under the hot spray of the shower, careful with the wound, as he simply stays there for a moment or two, letting the blood and sweat wash off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s cleaned himself thoroughly, he steps out and dries himself off quickly with a towel before wrapping it around his hips. He steps out of the bathroom to find his clothes are gone from the entrance. Gintoki is sitting on the couch in the office dressed in only his black pants, nodding and agreeing with someone on his phone, lazy, red eyes finding Hijikata’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that’s not Gintoki's phone. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what are you doing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven snaggs the phone out the man's hand, reading the name on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Kondou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, took you long enough,” Gintoki waves him off, getting up to take his turn in the bath. “I’ve put some clothes out for you”, he informs before shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata watches him leave with the phone in his hand, while Kondou continues, blabbering on unperturbed. The shojis to the bedroom are open, revealing the laid-out futon and beside it in a neat row an ashtray, his pack of cigarettes along with his lighter and a clean pair of boxer shorts. Or at least he hopes they’re clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he inspects the garment, he presses the phone between his ear and shoulder, catching half of the commander's sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- care of him, won’t ya?! Tosshi is so good at heart, and I bet you’ll make pretty little babies together-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you two taking about?!” Hijikata all but shouts into the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, Tosshi!!!” Kondou cheers, clearly drunk off his ass, barely audible with the background noise of roaring people and breaking furniture, “I was just telling Gintoki that he should make sure that you don’t work too hard and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata throws the phone onto the sheets, letting the man talk, not bothering to listen to the drunken ramblings. Instead, he lets the towel around his hips fall to the ground, feeling weird standing there naked in the Yorozuya’s home and quickly puts on the supplied boxer shorts. There’s nothing else to wear, and he still feels way too exposed, but he guesses he has to live with it for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits down cross-legged on top the sheets on the side closest to the door, lighting a much-needed cigarette while small drops of his still damp hair fall onto his skin. It’s started to rain somewhen in between, the constant </span>
  <em>
    <span>sshh</span>
  </em>
  <span> that can be heard from outside somehow calming. The gorilla’s constant rambling stops after a while and is replaced by him calling out for Hijikata with increasing desperation. Only then does the Omega pick the phone back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tosshi!!!” Kondou cheers excitedly, but sobers up immediately, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the question, right? Is he? He takes another moment to himself, closing his eyes to take a deep breath of the Alpha’s scent that’s clinging to everything inside this room. He searches for the irritation that usually comes at the mere mention of the Yorozuya’s name, but can’t find any at this very moment. Instead, he feels content, comfortable, unwound. He knows that Gintoki is good at heart and cares deeply about the people closest to him. It’s not always easy to see underneath his messy appearance or idiotic jokes, but for how long they’ve been crossing paths, it’s hard not to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting the smoke pass his lips, he knows that everything will be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tosshi...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki rounds the corner to the bedroom, a towel covering his lower parts. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before the man fishes out another set of underwear out his wardrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m okay”, Hijikata eventually says, taking another drag of his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear the relieved sigh through the speaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We’ll be going back soon, too. And like I said, I don’t want you on patrol or see ya lift a single pen tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know… see you tomorrow, Kondou-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care, Tosshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hangs up just as Gintoki flops down beside him. The room stays quiet afterwards, only their soft breaths, the rain and the occasional fizzle from the burning tip of the cigarette every time Hijikata takes a drag the only sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while he can feel fingertips on his back, barely touching him as they trace the line of his hip bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really okay…?” Gintoki whispers, strangely timid. When Hijikata looks down at him, the man is turned on his side, red eyes following the trail his fingers draw on the Omega’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should be asking that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki purses his lips, winding his arms around the man’s waist and pulling himself closer, hiding his face in the side of his thigh. It’s making Hijikata worry slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… regretting it?” Hijikata asks hesitantly, but is relieved when the Alpha shakes his head. “What is it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the Alpha musters up his courage to answer, Hijikata traces his fingers through the thick, white locks, giving in the urge to comfort him. When Gintoki finally turns his head to look up, expression open and vulnerable, Hijikata holds his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay with me…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata’s breath is taken away by this question, doubt and lack of self-esteem written all over the Alpha like nothing he’s seen before. He doesn’t know how to answer, but he doubts words are enough in this case. He puts out the rest of his cigarette before scooting lower, laying down beside the Alpha and kissing the idiot with all the passion, with all the need and want he’s kept locked up inside of him for months. Gintoki doesn’t respond at first but Hijikata presses on until he does – reluctantly at first, but soon they're rolling around the sheets again, pleasure building in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gintoki breaches him for the second time this night, it’s not like before, far off the instinct driven coupling. This time it’s filled with lust and emotion, skin sliding along skin languidly, their hands leaving sensual touches all over each other, lips locked together. Somewhen in between they change position; Gintoki pressed to his back while they’re on their sides, hips moving in sync. When Gintoki’s knot finally catches, it’s with a low moan against his lips, the Alpha’s hand on his own erection bringing him over the edge with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With heavy pants they simply enjoy the afterglow, legs entwined, and bodies pressed flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki pulls the blanket out from underneath them before covering them with it. Hijikata’s already drifting off by then when he hears the man speak up, hot breath against his neck, causing a pleasant shiver to run down his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve got two coupons for that restaurant we’ve been to today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki looks over his shoulder at him as if waiting for an answer, voice rough, but Hijikata simply accepts that information with a hum. Chuckling lowly, the silver-haired samurai continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toushirou</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, another shiver runs down the Omega’s spine, still unused to hearing his name spoken in that sexed-out voice, “do you want to go on a date with me, let’s say, tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata turns his head slightly and pries one eye open. The man simply wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously, nothing left of the insecurity that’s been there only minutes before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A date with coupons?” the Omega asks, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was harder getting these at the pachinko parlor than any work Gin-chan’s ever done, I’ll have you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata snorts and rolls his eyes, a soft smile spreads on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything better to do anyways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gintoki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Extra: Sadaharu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Two years later -</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hijikata stares at the two bars like they’re mocking him, all pink and cheery. He rereads the instructions on the package just to be sure that he’s followed them to a T, not that this is the first time he’s doing it. However, never with this particular result.</p><p>He’s pregnant.</p><p>He’s just come off his late night shift, it’s way past midnight and he’s looked forward to stripping out his uniform, just taking a quick detour to the bathroom when he spotted the pregnancy test underneath the sink while searching for a new pack of toothpaste. He thought he’d just do it quickly and be done with it in a minute, expecting the same result as always - but nope.</p><p>Two bars. Not one.</p><p>Throwing open the bathroom door, he momentarily forgets about Kagura sleeping in the closet not far off.</p><p>“That’s what you get for always forgetting the condom, you ass!” Hijikata shouts, throwing the little plastic stick at the Alpha’s face who’s lounging on the sofa with the TV on mute, dressed in his PJ’s and half dozing off. Gintoki’s usually waiting for him to get home under the pretense that he can’t get back to sleep once he’s woken up. However, Hijikata knows full well that the dork can and will sleep when- and wherever he wants.</p><p>The test bounces off the white perm heads forehead and lands beside him on the sofa. He picks it up slowly, looks at it for a few seconds before turning his half-lidded eyes back to the Omega.</p><p>Hijikata notices immediately how his scent retracts as he stands up, keeping it just as neutral as his face. They stare at each other, tension building inside the room.</p><p>They've never talked about this, about kids or starting a family together. Hijikata always thought that with his job, there’s no way he’d be able to care for a kid, that he wouldn’t have the time, that he’d never want to neglect it. With Gintoki… Hijikata is not sure. The Alpha has Kagura and occasionally Shinpachi to take care of, and maybe that’s enough for him.</p><p>But the time has come, hasn’t it?</p><p>“Will you keep it?” Gintoki eventually asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Because there’s no other answer to give. Just because they both were being stupid doesn’t mean the kid has to suffer for it. And with his job, at least they’re financially stable. They can afford it. He’s still got trillions of unused vacation days left, accumulated over the years like stamps to one's favourite restaurant.<br/>
It’s even a miracle that it’s taken this long, with how many times they’ve both forgotten to use protection, especially after a fight and the subsequent (and very hot) make-up sex, or during his heats alone. But his doctor has warned him about it, that it may be difficult if not impossible to conceive, years of suppressants having taken its toll. It’s the reason he’s not started taking suppressants again, just as birth control pills.</p><p>Anyways, tell that to the idiot who’s managed to knock him up regardless.</p><p>In a blink he has his arms full of said idiot and the distinct scent of <em>happy Alpha,</em> strong arms thrown around him in a tight hug.</p><p>“There’s a mini Gin-chan in the making!” Gintoki cheers before falling to his knees right in front of Hijikata, opening his vest and tugging the white dress shirt out his pants.</p><p>“Oi, what the hell are you doing?! Kagura is-” Hijikata blushes heavily, but Gintoki is simply pulling the shirt over his head and presses his face to the Omega’s still flat stomach, holding himself upright with his hands on the backside of the man’s thighs.</p><p>“Hello, little Gin-chan Jr.! Will you be a boy or a girl?” the Yorozuya asks, leaving behind a wet patch of saliva on his skin.</p><p>“Yo, it’s way too early for that....” Hijikata mumbles, way too embarrassed about the guy’s antics, but let’s him do as he pleases. He fishes for his pack of cigarettes while the Alpha rambles on, promising the stars and the moon to their unborn child. Hijikata is about to put one between his lips when it suddenly hits him, and he puts it back with a heavy, sorrowful sigh. How will he be able to survive for eight-something months without nicotine?</p><p>From the hallway he can hear the door to the closet being opened, announcing that Kagura has woken up. Hijikata tries to hastily push Gintoki off him, but the man just won’t budge.</p><p>“Nh, stop making so much noise while I try to get my beauty sleep… Do your dirty stuff somewhen else…” she complains sluggishly, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she shuffles towards them to see what’s going on. She’s grown taller in the two years, her red hair messy from sleep, falling over her shoulders all the way to the height of her hips. A golden choker decorates her neck, a nice blend with her porcelain skin, the only claim Sougo has put on her up until now, saying that he’s got more ‘patience’ and ‘class’ in courting than they had. And, well, he might be right about that, though Hijikata’s still unsure if a golden choker counts as having ’class’. He bets on the inside there’s an engraving saying ‘Property of Okita Sougo’.</p><p>“Ah, Kagura-chan. Go back to sleep, we’ll keep quiet” Hijikata promises, still pushing at the Alpha’s head to get him off.</p><p>“Kagura-chan! What do you think about getting a brother or a sister, nh? Or maybe both? We don’t know yet how many are in there!” Gintoki asks, head still covered.</p><p>Hijikata can see exactly when she understands, her face lightening up as she stares at the raven with wide, ocean blue eyes. She squeals in excitement, kicking Gintoki out of the way so she can take his place. Hijikata covers his eyes with a hand, not believing what’s just happening, embarrassment heating his face.</p><p>“We’ll call you Sadaharu and I’ll make sure you won’t be fed with mayonnaise or sweets only like those barbarians surely would!”</p><p>“Hey!” both men exclaim in unison.</p><p>“It’s not a pet, you idiot!” Gintoki says before pulling her off, resulting in a tussle as they roll around the floor throwing fists, arguing about who’s better at taking care of it.</p><p>Hijikata’s just glad that his shirt hasn’t lost a button in the process.</p><p>“You guys, keep it down or the old hag will come to beat you up again...” he reminds them before walking towards their bedroom, closing the sliding door behind him with a soft <em>thud.</em> He can still hear them through the thin wall, but he ignores them.</p><p>The room is dark, only illuminated by the dim moonlight shining through the window. The combined scent of him and the Alpha is like a thick layer in the air; soaked into the walls, the floor, everything.</p><p>He suddenly feels exhausted, his limbs growing heavy. He’s just enough energy left to lay down on the futon as he stares up at the ceiling. His confidence about having made the right decision is crumbling all too fast, flashes of his own childhood overrunning him unexpectedly, emotions he’s buried deep down suddenly bubbling up with vengeance. With a hand he hides his eyes as he curls up on his side, back to the door, his other arm slung around his midsection. He refuses to cry, to get overwhelmed by it, but he can’t keep his shoulders from shaking. Breathing through his mouth, in and out with slow, deep intakes and exhales, he slowly calms himself. He doesn’t know how long it takes, but enough for the other two to have quit their squabbling. It’s all for nothing when he hears the door being pulled open behind him, Gintoki probably ready to get to bed as well. He hears the light in the main room being turned off with a soft <em>click.</em></p><p>“Do you want to sleep in your uniform tonight, Tosshi? I mean, I won’t judge, but I don’t think that’s very comf-” Gintoki stops mid-sentence, causing Hijikata’s shoulders to tense. He bets the whole room reeks of depressed Omega and he wishes he could control his scent like the Alpha can. He doesn’t want to be seen like this right now, doesn’t want to send the wrong message. His body starts to tremble again, and he’s getting increasingly frustrated with himself.</p><p>He listens to the shojis being closed again, and the soft pats of the Alpha’s bare feet on the tatami mats until they stop right behind him. There’s some shuffling before a firm heat is carefully pressed along his back, a hand following Hijikata’s arm until his hand rests above the Omega’s just above his still flat belly.</p><p>“Is this okay…?” the Alpha asks carefully, quiet in the dark, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, making them stand up. Hijikata gives a curt nod, not able to say anything yet. He takes the Alpha’s hand into his, squeezing tightly. Gintoki gives a squeeze back in return.</p><p>The Omega doesn’t know why he’s reacting like this. It’s not like what happened to him will happen to their kid. But he wonders what else can go wrong. He knows that Gintoki’s past isn’t all flowers and sunshine as well. The various scars scattered across his body alone telling the story of the Shiroyasha; his nightmares showing the mental ones that were left behind. Hijikata is only ever getting bits and pieces - small glimpses when Gintoki is feeling down, but not more. He doesn’t need to, but welcomes them without hesitation and with open arms, along with the Alpha that comes with it.</p><p>Gintoki is peppering his neck with soft kisses, barely touching his skin, his thumb is stroking the back of his hands soothingly.</p><p>There’s no pending war now, not that he knows of anyway. They’re living in a big city, they have lots of friends that are nothing like his family. He bets Kagura alone would move their house with her bare hands to somewhere safe should anything ever happen.</p><p>He knows that there will be enough people who’d take care of their kid should they be no more; the possibility is there since their jobs aren’t always the safest. Until then, it’s their duty to protect their kid.</p><p>Hijikata takes his hand off his eyes, letting them adjust to the dark room before he turns to look at Gintoki.</p><p>“I haven’t changed my mind”, he says, the need to clarify too strong, his voice rough with emotions.</p><p>Gintoki looks him in the eyes, and nods slowly.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Hijikata growls in frustration, knowing that the idiot doesn’t wholly believe him yet. He rolls around to face him properly.</p><p>“I haven’t. I’m just… worried.”</p><p>The Alpha snorts.</p><p>“Worried? You didn’t even know that you’re pregnant not too long ago and you’re already worried?”</p><p>But his eyes are telling Hijikata that he can understand, that he can relate. Hijikata knows that Gintoki is the one who’ll worry the most. He’ll be insufferable by the time he starts to show, fretting over every tiny bit. But that’s still a good few weeks away.</p><p>“Are you alright with this…?” Hijikata asks. </p><p>“With what? You being worried months in advance?” he jokes. Hijikata just watches him until the man sighs in defeat, letting his farce fall. There’s still some of the emotional constipation they just can’t get rid of. But it’s always easier in the dark, when it’s just the two of them.</p><p>“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared shitless...” he admits while rubbing the back of his neck. “But at the same time... it’s more than I ever hoped for”, he adds, barely a whisper. </p><p>They stare at each other, open and raw with emotion, Hijikata reaching out to lightly caress the Alpha’s cheek with the topside of his fingers. Seconds pass before Hijikata finds his voice again.</p><p>“... you sap.” Hijikata says in a flat tone, sitting up to finally get rid of his uniform.</p><p>“Wha- oi! <em>Oi!</em> Give me back my dignity!”</p><p>While he strips down to his boxer shorts, the Alpha climbs over him to his side of the futon, still grumbling under his breath, cheeks red from embarrassment. The sight makes Hijikata chuckle.</p><p>The Omega is pulled down as soon as the final piece of clothing is carelessly thrown into some corner, the sheets being pulled over their heads. They’re cuddled up together with Gintoki half draped on top of him, careful as to not apply too much pressure to his lower half. Hijikata let’s himself relax, arms slung comfortably around the man’s back, holding him close. He’s still feeling emotionally raw, so he presses his face into the white hair of his mate, enjoying the smell of shampoo and his Alpha’s unique scent, muttering the three words he says far too little.</p><p>The effect is immediate, Gintoki tensing for the briefest moment before he’s melting into him, the smell of <em>happy Alpha</em> better than the taste of mayonnaise and he hopes his own scent is responding in kind.</p><p>The Omega’s already dozing off by the time Gintoki mumbles one last thing against his skin, obviously pouting.</p><p>“We’re not naming our kid Sadaharu.”</p><p>Hijikata laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the last past didn't hit too hard!</p><p>All in all, this was a blast to write, and I'm so excited to hear your thoughts!</p><p>If you're wondering why Gintoki's scent was almost non-existant in the beginning, or why it was even mentioned: I like to think that it's just another mental scar that's he's got from the war. Usually the scent of a person is everything in this universe, and with it missing it's just another representation of the hole he has inside of him. That's why it's gotten stronger throughout the fic the closer he got to Hijikata on an emotional level. Though I decided to not flesh it out further since there was already a lot going on.<br/>You know, my mind is just a big map with red strings all over, and I was only able to capture the plot the size of a post-it note.</p><p>I've got a few other ideas in mind for this fandom, some bigger than others, so if you'd like, keep an eye out for them!</p><p>You can say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/miaamaay_">twitter</a> or even spend me a coffee on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/miaamaay">KoFi</a> (Though really, only if you want, I'm not expecting anything!)</p><p>The reason the ending got a bit more emotional than I originally intended to is because the wife of a good friend of mine has just lost her baby within the first few weeks of pregnancy. The doctor had said that it's not uncommon for the first pregnancy at her age (she's 30), but complications had her undergo an emergency surgery because otherwise there'd been the real possibility of her dying.<br/>They're fine now, but still a bit shaken (as am I).</p><p>HOWEVER Hijikata's and Gintoki's kid will be fine, and just as Hijikata assumed, Gintoki will be insufferable! He's just a worried dad, okay!</p><p>So, please stay safe in these times, hun! Take care!</p><p>---</p><p>Edit: Just tweaked some minor things that have been bothering me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>